A Quidditch summer
by deathy-cool
Summary: Summer before fifth year Harry gets an invitation to a Quidditch camp all the way in America. The thing is, they don’t only teach Quidditch, but magic as well. Meet Harry's new team the IG's AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This will not be on the other chapters only on the first one. Now Harry Potter, and its characters, places and others such things in the books are not mine, they belong to J.K Rowling. No matter how much I want it I will probably never own it. I am not making money off of this. If you are wondering why my grammar is so bad I am currently really trying to improve it. Now onto the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1

A wonderfully cold wind blew through the windows of number four Privet Drive. It was a cool night for summer time but welcomed all the same. A single boy was awake, sitting on his bed that was opposite the window. He sighed as the breeze cooled his heated skin. His name was Harry Potter and he was almost fifteen years old. There was one thing very different about Harry than there was about other boys his age. He was a wizard, he could do magic, fly a broom and he could turn a tea cup into a frog if he wanted to. But even amongst the other boys of his world he was not normal, for you see he was known as the boy-who-lived, or to others as the insane-boy-who-says-that-he-who-must-not-be-named-was-alive. Ok so maybe he wasn't known as that but that's what people were thinking nowadays. Ever since the third task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament happened he was branded mentally unstable and an attention seeking boy. It had been a week since he arrived at Privet Drive and he was ready to escape. He was about to go to sleep when suddenly a beautiful raven flew through the window. It flew towards him and settled on his knee, then it looked at him closely but then dropped a letter so that it landed in his hand.

"Who has a raven?" he asked himself. Then shaking his head he looked down at the letter. It was pretty heavy and thicker then normal but he didn't bother thinking about it. Looking at the writing he read it.

_Harry James Potter, Number four Privet Drive, England, Europe._

_Youngest Seeker of the century at Gryffindor, Hogwarts. _

Wondering what on earth this letter was about he opened it and was positively shocked when a pendant fell out. Curious about what it meant he started to read the letter.

_Dear Mister Harry Potter,_

_We here at the American Quidditch camp extend to you an invitation to attend our camp. If you accept the invitation, the pendant that came with the letter will activate tomorrow night at ten o'clock. _

_Here at the camp we teach different things, since the legal age to do magic in America is twelve. We teach the normal classes of Transfiguration, Charms, Potions Defence Against the Dark Arts. We also teach mind magic and magical transportation…_

Reading the rest of the letter Harry couldn't help but think it would be a terrific idea to actually attend the camp. During his one week here nobody had sent him a single letter causing his frustration to rise. But still he was wondering if this letter was to be trusted. It could be a trap from Voldemort trying to get him. No Dumbledore said that the wards around the house wouldn't let a dark wizard in, they wouldn't even allow something sent by a dark wizard or witch into the house. Thinking hard about it he weighed the pros and cons. If he went, he would spend the summer doing magic and playing quidditch. He would probably make new friends. He would also not be known as the boy-who-bloody- lived. If he didn't go, he would be known as the good little boy that didn't do anything but what the headmaster said. He would be stuck in this house for the rest of the summer halidays and probably he wouldn't see Ron and Hermione before school started again. He was tired of being the Gryffindor's golden boy. He wanted to be his own person. He had seen a few things on the TV when he was cleaning at one time. Dudley was watching a TV show about being cool or something. The guy had tattoos and piercings all over his body. Now he didn't really want that but a few things like the tattoo and maybe the ear piercing he did want. Well it looked like his mind was set. Taking some parchment and a quill he started to write a letter in case somebody did come and look for him but he conveniently didn't tell them were he was going. Smirking he got up and made his way to his trunk. The trunk would shrink by just tapping it with his wand. Going through it he took his Invisibility Cloak and then shrank the trunk. After that he put it into his pocket and soon jumped out his window, landing softly. He made his way away from privet drive and when he arrived two blocks away he summoned the Knight Bus. Getting on he told them that he wanted to go to Diagon Alley and soon they were gone.

Arriving he got off (off) and then made his way through (through) the pub all the way to Diagon Alley. After that hewent directly to Gringotts.

It was late, but the Goblin run bank was still open as he had hoped it would be. Thanks to the late hour there weren't many people there so he was able to speak with a goblin faster then normal.

"Hello sir, I wish to speak to somebody about something." He said making the goblin raise on eye brow.

"Indeed sir, name?" asked the goblin.

"Harry Potter." He answered softly.

"Please fallow me sir." Answered the goblin.

Fallowing the goblin he soon arrived at a goblin's office.

"Mister Potter, you wish to speak about something?" said an older looking goblin.

"Yes sir. I, well you see I'm going to a Quidditch camp in America and I thought that maybe some new clothes would be advisable but…" but Harry didn't get more out of his mouth as the Goblin raised his hand.

"I completely understand Mister Potter and so I have the perfect thing for you. This black leather wallet looks very much like a muggle wallet, does it not? Well there is one small difference. If you just think about the amount of money you need it will show up in this and will be taken from your vault. Muggle or magical." Explained the goblin.

With a grin Harry took it and soon left. Renting a room at the Leaky Cauldron he soon rested. When the sun rose the next morning Harry got up and took a shower. After that he got changed and left. Arriving in muggle London he started to look around then noticed a store that was very different. Walking in, he couldn't help but feel welcomed in the store. Looking around he found that most of the clothes were darker in color but very nice looking.

"Ah hello young wizard." Said a young woman as she walked into his view. "Yes this is a magical store young one. But do not worry, nothing will hurt you here. Now how may I help you?" asked the woman as she finally walked into the light.

Harry was slightly shocked at her appearance, the woman was very beautiful with black hair and black eyes.

"I need new clothes." he answered.

"Of course. I suppose that you need help?" she asked.

"Yes very much so." He said smiling.

"Elisabeth!" shouted the woman, smiling brightly.

Soon a young girl walked over. She had black hair done in big ringlets and wearing a dress that was something he never saw before. The dress black, frilly, knee lenght and had bows. She was also wearing black frilly stockings and white shoes.

"Its called a Lolita dress." She said in answered to the questioning look on his face. "My name's Elisabeth and I'll be your helper today." She said brightly. With out an answer she pulled him along and started to hand him he knew it he was trying everything on. Two hours later he left the store with an entire new wardrobe. Smirking he made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron thinking about the store. He really got along great with Elisabeth who preferred to be called Eli. They had laughed and joked around a lot and when he left she handed him her address so that he could send her a letter.. Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron he put everything away and soon got changed. When he was done he looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. He was now wearing black jeans with a white long sleeved button down shirt that had black wings in the back. He also had a black beltand black dragon hide boots. His hair that he had let grow now fell to his shoulders in silky strands, (comma) helped hide his scar from view. Packing everything away he thanked Tom and soon found his way into Diagon Alley. From there he made his way to the eye glasses store.

"Ah welcome young sir. How may I help you?" asked the man behind the counter.

"I need my eyes tested and perhaps fixed." He said.

"Of course sir." Said the man. "I have this new potion that will cure the sight of the person." He continued.

"I'll have it." he said. After he paid for it he took it in one gulp. Closing his eyes he felt pain and put one hand onto the counter and the other one onto his eyes. Grinding his teeth together he relaxed slightly when the pain started to supside.

"Your eyes will be very fragile for a bit so I suggest you protect them with sun glasses." Said the man. Harry nodded and took his newly bought sun glasses from Elisabeth's store and put them on. The man seemed slightly saddened about it but didn't comment. Soon Harry left and found himself walking through the busy street. Arriving at Flourish and Blotts he walked in and soon made his way to the defence section. After picking books from that section he went to the others and soon bought the books he wanted. He had started to think over the summer that maybe studing a few things he wanted he would maybe get better in magic and possibly even start reading more. He bought a few books on Defence, then transfiguratoin and some on creatures. After that he put them in his trunk. Leaving he found himself going into Nocturne Alley. Going through he soon arrived at a Pound shop. Going in he looked around. What he found was shocking to say the least. He found a Pensieve made of black onyx with runes all over it. After that he found a set of journals that he was able to open. There were spells with discriptions, pictures of how to perform them. After that he found a pendant with the Potter crest. Growling he went over and bought the journals and Pensieve, clearly the person didn't know what they were, but then he showed the person the pendant.

"That's the Potter crest." He growled.

"Yeah it is. Why do you want it?" said the man annoyed.

Harry showed the scar on his forehead making the man gasp.

"Harry Potter! Bloody hell! My deepest apologies sir, the pendant is clearly yours." He stuttered eyes wide with fright.

Harry glared, then left the store hiding the pendant in his pocket and putting the other stuff into his trunk. Soon he found himself in front of a tattoo shop with neon lights hocking him. ‚Way on earth did he get neon lights to work in the magical world.' He woundered. Walking in, he found that the place was very clean and that enforced the idea of getting a tattoo.

"Hello there, what can I do for you." said a woman with tattoos covering her entire body.

"I need a tattoo." He said.

"Anything in particular?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Tell me and take that nice looking shirt of yours off then." She said smiling at him.

He answered and did as told.

"Do you have a piece of parchment and a quill?" he asked. She smiled and handed it over.

Soon he started to sketch. After he finished he handed it over. The sketch was a tribal design.

"Nice, well something you have to know. Magical tattoos grow with you, if you gain muscles there is no worry of your tattoo stretching." She said. "Oh and it will hurt." she said.

On hour latter Harry felt the warmth of his arm as it burned slightly but still he was smilling.

"Anything else you want?" she asked.

"Anything you recommend?" he asked but soon he regretted it as he saw the crazy look in her eye. A few minutes latter he left the tattoo shop with a thorn tribal tattoo on his left shoulder going down his back, nipple piercing, tongue piercing and ear piercing. His arm was throbbing with warm heat and pain but Harry couldn't say he wouldn't have done it. Walking back towards Diagon Alley he walked around some more then went to sit at the Leaky Cauldron. Eating some dinner he looked at his new watch to see that it was nine fifty five, he had five minutes till the portkey activated. Taking it out, he paid Tom and went into another alley. From there he waited. When the portkey activated he was soon gone from England and landing in America.

"All grace on a broom and yet no grace on the ground I see." Said a laughing voice. Looking up he found himself staring at a young woman with dark red hair and brown eyes.

"I suppose so." He said, smiling charmingly at her.

"I'm professor Shadow, I'll be teaching you Defence Against the Dark Arts here at the camp, the name's Harry Potter, right?" She said.

"Yeah." he said getting to his feet and closing his eyes as his arm throbbed in pain.

"You'll be in the bunk house seven." She said handing him a folder and a map. "Your schedule and a few things you need to know about the camp, plus a map of the place. Everything starts tomorrow." She said smiling at him.

"Thanks." Following the map he soon arrived at his bunk house.

Walking in he found that two people had already arrived, two girls. One girl had purple hair and grey blue eyes. The other had blond hair and emerald green eyes. When the girls noticed him, they both jumped up and smiled at him.

"Hey, the name's Amethyst Prince, I play as a Chaser." Said the purple haired girl.

"My names Michelle Taylor, I also play Chaser." Said the blond, smiling at him.

"Harry Potter, Seeker." He said grinning.

"Harry Potter ! I herd of you, boy-who-lived and all that, hope you're not a pompous jerk." Said Amethyst.

"Don't worry, I only found out about that crap when I turned eleven. Before then my life at my relatives was worse then anybody could think." He said smiling at them.

"I also herd you're the youngest seeker of the century at that Hogwarts school you attend." Said Michelle.

"Yeah I play seeker for Gryffindor, have so since I was eleven years old." he said.

"Wounderful!" they both said making him laugh.

"So what about rooms?" he asked.

"Right. Well, we have to share; boys get one room while girls get the other. Since you're the first you get to pick which bed you want." Said Amethyst.

Harry thanked them and went over to the room that was for the boys. There he found a group of beds. Testing every one of them he found himself preferring the one near the window. Setting everything up he went back out and smiled at both girls.

"So you both read your folders?" he asked.

"Yeah we have the same schedule. What about you?" asked Amythest.

Harry took his folder and opened it. Looking at the schedule he started to read.

Day one:

_8:30 am to 9: 30 am_

_Transfiguration with Professor Clearance Nightfall_

_9: 40 am to 10:50 am_

_Charms with Professor Damien Blackthorn_

_10: 50 am to 11: 55 am_

_Mind magic with Professor Crystal White_

_11: 55 am to 1:00 pm_

_Lunch_

_1:10 pm to 2:20 pm _

_Defence Against the Dark Arts__ with Professor Natasha Shadow _

_2: 30 pm to 3: 40 pm_

_Potions with professor Tristan Hawk_

Day 2:

_8:30 am to 9: 30 am_

_Magical transportation with Professor Wilfred Diamond_

_9: 40 am to 10:50 am_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts__ with Professor Natasha Shadow _

_10: 50 am to 11: 55 am_

_Transfiguration with Professor Clearance Nightfall_

_11: 55 am to 1:00 pm_

_Lunch_

_1:10 pm to 2:20 pm _

_Potions with professor Tristan Hawk_

_2: 30 pm to 3: 40 pm_

_Charms with Professor Damien Blackthorn_

Day 3:

_10: 00 am to 12: 00 am _

_Quidditch with Madam Hooch_

_12: 00 am to 2:00 pm_

_Lunch_

_2: 10 pm to 3: 20 pm_

_Quidditch with Madam Hooch_

"Madam (Madam) Hooch! Bloody hell I am so dead!" he shouted panicked.

"Why? You know her?" asked Amethyst.

"Well she's at my school, she teaches the first years how to fly at Hogwarts. Bloody hell once she sess who I am, I am so dead." He whispered shaking his head.

"Well, don't worry about it. We're with you." said Michelle hugging him. "So you were raised by muggles, right? Do you watch TV?"

Harry smiled at them and soon they started to laugh and joke together, then the door opened again and two other people walked in.

"Dude we're not the first ones here!" shouted one guy with spiked black hair and blue eyes. "The name's Christopher Wren, I play Beater ." He said.

"I'm Andrew Clearance, I play Beater as well." said a blond haired boy.

"Nice to meet you, the name's Michelle Taylor, I play Chaser." Said Michelle

"My names Amethyst Prince. I also play Chaser." Said Amethyst.

"Harry Potter, Seeker." He said.

"As in the youngest seeker of the century at Hogwarts?" as Andrew eyes wide.

"Yeah ." He said.

"Cool!" Said Christopher smiling brightly.

"So where can we unload?" asked Andrew.

"In that room." motioned Harry, smiling at his two new room mates.

The boys disappeared into the room and as they were unpacking the door opened and two other people walked in. A girl and a boy, the girl had black hair with blue highlights while the boy had sandy brown hair.

"Watcha! The name's Chrissie Blair, I play Chaser ." Said the girl smiling brightly.

"Name's Henry Star, I play Keeper." said the boy nodding his head towards them.

Soon they all re-introduced themselves. They all sat down after unpacking and were soon talking to each other. But as they were talking the door slammed open and a woman with short silver blond hair stormed in. Her eyes looked around and glared at all of them.

"Harry Potter!" she hissed.

"Madam Hooch." Said Harry inching away slightly but still he smiling at her.

"Outside now!" she hissed pointing to the door.

Harry sighed and went outside, then looked at the flying instructor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked him furious.

"I needed to get away from there, Madame Hooch. Dumbledore was making my life a living hell in that house he calls a home." He said looking at her with cold eyes.

For a while Madam Hooch just stared at him then sighed.

"I see that you are more like your mother than I thought, she wouldn't let anybody lock her up either. Well Potter I wont tell him where you are." she said.

"Thank you so very much Madam Hooch." He said smiling.

"Now you better do good in my class Potter." She said smirking.

"Yes Ma'am!" he shouted saluting to her and making her groan.

"I have a feeling that after this little camp you're going to be very muchlike your father." She said making him grin.

"Why would you say that, I don't really know my father. So How can I be like him?" he said making her frown.

"What do you mean you don't know you father? Weren't you told stories before?" she asked.

"Sure one or two, but that's it, I don't know much about my parents at all. Heck before I was eleven I was told they died in a car crash and that they were drunks." He said looking op at the night sky.

"We will talk Potter, I'll tell you about them, I knew them to some extent." She said making him smile at her.

"You would really do that?" he asked.

"Well I would. I mostly knew James. You should ask professor McGonagall about Lily." She said.

"I will." He answered back.

"Well get in there and make great connections, you'll be a team while you're here." She told him. Making him laugh and Harry went back into the bunk. When he arrived inside he was smiling and retook his seat.

"So Dude what happened?" asked Andrew.

"Nothing much,she yelled at me, I was forgiven and she's going to tell me more about my parents." He said making them all cheer.

That night he was laying in bed, looking out at the night sky with a smile on his lips for the first time in a while. Nobody was going to make this summer go downhill, he was determined to have fun this summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Harry woke up and groaned. His arm was once again throbbing with pain. Stumbling out of bed he got his bath stuff and made his way to the showers. Carefully pealing of his t-shirt he threw it to the ground and looked into the mirror. The tattoo looked pretty good just a little red around the edges. Turning on the shower, he got underdressed and jumped in. Once his hair was washed he did the same with his body and then got out. Taking his towel he dried of and then rapt it around his waist. Taking his salves out, he started to rub them into his tattoo once that was done he cleaned his piercing and then got dressed. Black jeans with a green v neck t-shirt that showed of his tattoo but only if he raised his arms over his head. Putting his dragon hid boots on he dried his hair and then brushed it. Brushing his teeth he left the bathroom, put all his stuff away then looked at the time.

6: 50

"Everybody wake up if you want to have time to dress and eat before class." He shouted so that everybody could hear him. In no time at all everybody was up and running around. When everybody was ready they took there stuff and made there way to the breakfast house. When they arrived they took seats and started to eat. Most of them were still haft asleep making the ones who were awake smirk.

Soon the dinning hall was being filled with other teams and then he noticed the time. Showing it to everybody they made there way to there first class, transfiguration.

Arriving they took seats and waited. When everybody was there the door opened again and the teacher walked in.

"Alright class welcome to your first Transfiguration class with me." She said turning to them. They were all slightly shocked as the girl was clearly younger then they expected and gothic to boot.

"Alright let's see, Harry Potter, as in Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yaw she's also my head of house." He answered.

"Nice I met her once, old woman but a good transfiguration Professor." She mumbled. Soon she put the board down and smiled brightly.

"Alright let's get started." She said.

By the end of class, Harry swore that must have been the best Transfiguration class he had ever had, he had learned so mush and they worked faster then he ever did at Hogwarts. He soon found out that all the other classes were just like that. Mind magic he had trouble but he did tell the Professor about his scar at the end of class.

"So you get visions sometimes?" she asked.

"Yes and pain if I'm around Voldemort." he told her.

"I wonder, all have a specialist come in about this but we may have to enter your mind M. Potter." She warned him.

"Anything is better then having your head feel like its getting split open and then zapped with lightning." He said making her frown.

"Is it really that bad?" she asked him and by his sober look she sighed. "Well then all get onto that immediately M. Potter, we will do everything in our power to help you." she said.

"Thanks Professor." He said smiling brightly at her. She smiled back and soon he was gone.

The rest of the day past fine and soon they were in the eating room.

"Everybody if I may have your attention!" spoke the head of the camp.

"The other teachers and myself have agreed that, sense we are a Quidditch Camp we shall have you all make your own brooms." She said making everybody cheer and soon everybody was talking about it.

Arriving at they're bunk house, Harry went to his trunk and got a muggle sketch pad and pencils out then went back to the living room. Sitting down he started to sketch.

"What are you doing?" asked Amethyst, sitting beside him.

"Just thought I would get some idea's down for that broom, if I'm going to make one I will make it one of the best." He told her, smiling at her.

"That's a great idea, mind if I do it as well?" she asked him.

"Not at all." he told her handing her spare sketch pad and a pencil. Soon they were both sketching away.

The next day came fast and things went as normal, in Magical Transportation class they found out that they could try out for there licenses in Apparition, Harry could even get a world wide licenses. They also learned about Shadow moving and Shadow apparition along with Mirror teleport.

…

Harry woke op and grinned. Today would be Quidditch at last. Getting op he put some sweat pants on and a loose t-shirt. Then put some snickers on and took his sun glasses. Pulling his hair back into a pony tail he took his broom and quidditch gloves and just in case his quidditch gear. Leaving for breakfast he let an alarm go off to wake everybody else.

…

"I see some of you brought your gear, good, it shows that you are ready. Now I know that one of you can fly, no offence to anybody here but I see him fly every time Gryffindor has a quidditch match." She said shaking her head. "Potter you could just skip this class and fly around." said Madam Hooch making Harry grin and get onto his Firebolt. Zooming into the air, people watched as he started to fly. "Yes well Potter is a good flier now lets see if you lot can fly as well." she said. Soon everybody else was flying while Harry was doing tricks. By the end Harry was grinning like mad and had a bounce to his step. He had really mist flying around during his fourth year.

Classes seemed to go by and soon the weekend arrived, this time they would be choosing a name for there team and a captain. Everybody was gathered in there seating room talking.

"I vote, Harry as our Captain, he has the best talent in the air, no offence to anybody but it's like it just comes to him up there." Said Andrew shrugging his shoulders.

"I agree, Harry you're the best for the position." Said Amethyst and since everybody agreed Harry was now captain.

"Alright what about a name?" he asked them.

Everybody started to throw ideas but nobody seemed to get it right then Harry sat up.

"Ice Griffins, the Ice Griffins. That could be our name." He said, everybody thought about it then they put it to a vote.

"Everybody in favour of the name say I!" shouted Michelle.

"I!!!!" shouted everybody laughing at the same time.

Signing the forms with there team name, captain and all there names they soon set it of then all sat back and started to chat. It had become a tradition to talk about adventures they had in there life, tonight was Harry's turn.

"Pick a year, first, second or third." He said.

They all talked then Amethyst piped up. "Which one is better?"

"Well they are really not that far apart, here why don't I start with first year." He said.

"Sure then go up." said Andrew.

"Alright first year, my first adventure would be Halloween, now we were all having fun and stuff eating junk food when all of a sudden the defence teacher of the year ran in. Troll in the dungeon! He yelled making everybody freeze then he said, I thought you knew, and fainted. Soon we were all screaming but then Dumbledore sent us to our dormitories. On are way there I remembered that Hermione was in the girl bathroom crying, because Ron hurt her feelings. Anyway myself and Ron soon left and found our way to the bathroom. As we arrived we say the troll walk into the bathroom that Hermione was in. with Gryffindor courage we ran into the room and soon started throwing rocks at the troll. Well that got his attention and I jumped onto his back. I stuck my wand up his nose and Ron was finally able to nock it out with a levitation spell." He finished.

Through out his story his team mates laughed and when the story ended even Harry was laughing.

"So that's what happened." said a voice behind him.

Turning around he came face to face with Madam Hooch.

"Madam Hooch what can I do for you." He asked her.

"I was taking a walk when I herd laughter, I thought I would check it out, imagine my surprise when I hear you talking about that troll incident. The Professors at school never really got told about what happened." she said.

"Well professor I'm sure you're welcomed to stay if you want to hear more, I have been told that I must tell my first year to the team." He said.

"Yaw Professor we don't bight." Said Amethyst, smiling and showing of her fake vampire fangs.

"You know what I think I will, did you tell them about way you first became Gryffindor's seeker?" she asked taking a seat.

"No I didn't, didn't think it would be that…" he started but Amethyst, Michelle and Chrissie jumped on him and gave him their puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I suppose I can do that." he said making them cheer. He settled himself and with the girls still close to him and then started to tell the story.

"It was our first flying lesson, Neville was freaked about getting onto a broom, well he went op before the time and he couldn't control the broom. Anyway he fell and broke a bone. Madam Hooch raced over and brought him to the infirmary telling us not to even get onto our brooms or we would be out of Hogwarts before we could say Quidditch. When she was out of sight, Malfow started to bad mouth Neville and then took his remember thingy. I told him to give it to me but he, the snotty prate he is, decided that he would put the sphere on the roof or something. So, he flew up and, me the Gryffindor I am, flew after him, not even thinking that I never flew a broom before. We fought verbally for a bit then he threw it, I fallowed. When I caught the ball I had to make a flip so that I wouldn't hit a wall or a window to be more precise. When I landed my Head of House, Professor McGonagall ran over and told me to fallow her. From there she brought me to the Defence class and asked to see Wood. Now then I thought, why the hell would she need wood for but when a boy walked out I met my first quidditch captain, Oliver Wood. From there I became Gryffindor Seeker and the youngest Seeker of the century." He finished, everybody cheered as he finished the story and Madame Hooch nodded her head with a smile on her lips.

Soon he continued to tell stories about his first year, how he had to get a dragon to the Astronomy tower so that Charlie Weasley could get it to the preserve. Way he received his father's invisibility cloak and snuck out at night. Then he told them about his first quidditch match and lastly the night he faced Voldemort for the second time. After that story the girls had tears in their eyes.

"Sadly we didn't win the quidditch cup that year." He said making everybody laugh.

"My god Harry, your first year was hell, I hope second year wasn't so bad?" said Christopher.

"No it was worse." He said smirking.

"How can it be worse?" asked Andrew shocked.

"Trust me it was." He said. "But that year is for another night right now I am exhausted." He said.

"I do need to speak with you M. Potter." Said Madam Hooch.

"Of course." He said standing. They both went outside and looked out over the night sky.

"Your first year, well your first year was not normal for a first year student." She started. "Not normal for any student." She continued shaking her head.

"Nothing was normal for me, Madam Hooch, none of my years." he said.

"I don't even think Minerva is aware about your adventures." She continued rubbing her forehead. "The Headmaster has kept so mush from us." she said tiredly.

"Did he ever tell you what was in the Chamber of Secrets?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" she asked him. "The Headmaster said that the beast was taken care of and that there was nothing to worry about." She said.

"Then he lied once again, I killed the beast in the Chamber, I saved Ginny's life." He said tracing a finger over the scar on his arm, the scar made by the Basilisk fang that had pierced his arm.

"You!" she screamed anger burning in her eye. "But Minerva should have been told while you are at Hogwarts, she is practically your magical guardian, she has power over the Headmaster because of that! It is her that makes all the decisions even more so because your parents died!" she paused there and took a deep breath then continued. "She should have been told everything, every little thing that happened to you at that school!" she screamed.

"Madame Hooch, why don't you come back tomorrow night I am sure I'll be telling everybody about my second year." He said shaking his head.

"I will be sure to come then." She said. With a good night she left and Harry went in. He arrived in the boys room and saw them getting changed. Joining them he pulled his pants of and then his t-shirt showing his tattoo. Then he jumped into bed and relaxed.

"Dude tomorrow you're going to have to continue with your second year at that bloody school." said Andrew making him smirk.

"Will do mate, will do." He said.

Soon he fell asleep, his mind finally relaxing. The next day shined brightly as the quidditch teams lined op. Harry looked at his team and smiled. Nobody had bothered to really get dressed today. Everybody was wearing sweat pants with t-shirts. He was even wearing sweat pants with a green t-shirt.

"Alright people we got all your names and so we were able to make a schedule for practice. We have three quidditch fields that you can use. Now that means three teams ever two hours. Meaning, only two teams per night!" Shouted Madam Hooch.

"Now come on op and check your schedules."

Everybody ran op but Madame Hooch made her way comely to the Ice Griffins.

"You lot have Monday and Friday at 8 pm to 10 pm." She said smirking. "But you can also go longer sense you're the last team on the field for those days and there isn't a curfew." She said making the team smirk.

"Thanks Madam Hooch." They all said at the same time making her shake her head.

"All be by tonight sense M. Potter is going to be telling his second year." She said.

"We'll be happy to have you ma'am." Said Amethyst.

"M. Potter." Said, a female voice from behind them.

Turning around Harry smiled at there Mind Professor.

"Professor White what can I do for you?" he asked.

"It's about your scar." She said making him look at her in shock. "I need to speak with you." she finished.

"All take your broom back to the bunk house." Said Amethyst.

Harry thanked her then fallowed the Professor. Soon they arrived in her office. Taking seats she smiled at him.

"I was able to get on a mind unspeakable down here to look at your scare. I told them who you were and they said ok. He is also bringing a Healer sense he will be entering your mind." she started. "Now he asked me to ask you a few questions." She said.

"Ask away professor."

"Have you ever been poisoned?" she asked.

"Yes." He said.

"With what?" she asked surprised.

"Basilisk Venom." He answered simply.

"WHAT!!!" she screamed.

"Basilisk Venom." He told her again. "It was in my second year, I was twelve and the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts was re-opened. Ginny Weasley had been brought into the Chamber. I went down with my friend Ron because my other friend Hermione had figured out that the beast of Hogwarts was a Basilisk and was going threw the pips. Anyway we found the entrance to the Chamber and went through. From there I fought a Basilisk with Gryffindor's sword and killed it but at the same time one of its fangs pierced my arm. Thanks to Fawkes, the Headmasters phoenix, I didn't die." He said explaining the entire story to his Mind Professor.

Professor White stared at him in shock; the fact that a twelve year old boy had fought a Basilisk, won and lived was mind blowing to her and all because his best friends little sister had been brought into the Chamber.

"Alright then eh have you eh ever faced the man who gave you the scare again?" she asked.

"I have face Voldemort four more times after he was pronounced dead." He said.

"My god you are full of surprises aren't you." she whispered.

"Yes I am ma'am." He answered smiling charmingly at her.

"Well then that was all I needed to know, by the way they are coming next week." She said.

"Thanks Professor." He said standing. "I really do appreciate this." he whispered then left. When he arrived at the bunk he sighed the he saw everybody looking at him.

"What's wrong with your scar?" asked Amethyst worried.

"Well it's a cursed scar to tell you the truth. Every time I get close to Voldemort it starts burning, I have dreams of him hurting people and if he uses the pain curse, the Cruciatus curse then I feel It." he said making them gasp.

"You feel the Cruciatus curse!" screamed Amethyst.

"Yes its not so bad, I think I got used to it a bit." he said shaking his head and sitting down.

"My god that's why you went to Professor White." whispered Christopher

"Way a mind unspeakable is coming along with a healer, there going to enter my mind to see if they can find anything from there." He told them.

"So what do we do today?" Asked Henry.

"Why don't we go to the lake?" asked Chrissie.

"Sure why not it would be fun." Said Harry.

Soon they all raced to there room's and got changed. When Harry came out he was wearing emerald green swimming trunks and a white t-shirt with white sandals. His beach towel over his shoulders, sun glasses on his face and sun screen in his hand. Henry was wearing blue swimming trunks with a blue towel, while Christopher wore lime green swimming trunks with a yellow towel and Andrew was wearing dark red swimming trunks with a brown towel. Then Harry spotted the girls. They were all wearing bikinis that seamed to be the same stile. Chrissie was wearing a sapphire blue one with a green towel, Amethyst a purple one with a lighter purple towel and Michelle was wearing a green one with a blue towel.

"We're al ready?" he asked them and they quickly all agreed. "Then let's go." He cheered.

As they walked Harry spoke with Amethyst. They were both laughing as they arrived at the lake. Putting there stuff down Amethyst watched as Harry took his t-shirt of showing of his tattoo and nipple piercing.

"My god I never knew you had a tattoo little a lone a nipple piercing." She said walking over to him.

"Well there brand new and I like them." He said sticking his tongue out and showing of his tongue piercing.

"Your tongue two my god what will the people back home think?" she said putting a hand to her heart.

"I say screw them." He said picking Amethyst up and running into the lake.

As the day went by everybody was having fun playing in the water and swimming. From affair Madam Hooch looked at the young Gryffindor play with his new friends. It was about time he got more friends then just Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley and it seemed to be good for the boy. She had a feeling that the Ice Griffins would a very hard team to bit on the quidditch field.

About twenty minutes before diner they all went to there bunk house and got changed. Harry was wearing a pair of black jean shorts and his white sandals; he was even wearing a white t-shirt. Soon they arrived and took there seats. As they ate they talked and joked around. They found out that Henry had a girlfriend waiting back home for him and that her name was Elisabeth Clearbell. They also found out more things about everybody else and then when super was over they made there way to there dorms. Deciding to change into pyjamas for the story they all changed and soon got comfy on the sofa. When Madame Hooch walked in she stopped and stared at him in shock then broke out laughing.

"The golden boy of Gryffindor has a tattoo! My god what till Albus hears about this, little alone Minerva!" she laughed making Harry grin.

"What I'm scared about is Molly Weasley, Madam Hooch." He said making the woman chuckle.

"I would be to." she said taking a seat. "That woman can be bloody scary some times." She said.

"Well lets get started with the story please Harry." pleaded Michelle.

"Alright, alright let's start." He said.

As time ticked away everybody listened to Harry tell his second year, Madam Hooch laughed when she herd that Harry, Hermione and Ron were the ones responsible for the missing ingredients in Snape's privet stock, but she was shocked when she learned for what they made with them. Three second years had made a Polyjuice potion under their own noises.

"The Chamber had been opened again and this time Ginny Weasley had been brought into the chamber, leading us to make are way to Hermione. There we found that in her hand was a piece of scrunched up parchment. We took it and read it, if I remember correctly it goes along the lines of, of the many fearsome beast and monster that roam our land; there is nothing more curious or more deadly then the Basilisk, known also as the king of Serpents. This snake, which my reach enormous size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched under a toad. Its methods of killing are most astounding, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are set with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to It." he said and his only response was silence, he looked at Madam Hooch who was pale and shaking the others were also pale.

"A Basilisk! A bloody Basilisk was in the school and nobody realised it!" shouted Madam Hooch. "I know I'm not the best at creatures but those who are should have known. Bloody hell way did it get around?" she wondered.

"The pipes, it was using the pipes to move around." he said. "Moaning Myrtle was killed in the girl's bathroom." He said and something seemed to have clicked in the flying instructress mind.

"The opening of the Chamber is in the girl's bathroom." She whispered.

"The sink, one has a cleverly concealed Serpent." He said nodding his head.

"My god a Basilisk, who killed It?" asked Andrew.

"I'll continue my story and you'll find out." He said smirking.

Continuing the story he told them about the Defence Professor who tried to wipe their memories. Then, about the cave-in because the spell backfired. He told them about Tom Riddle, way he was Voldemort. He told them about Fawkes showing up and giving him the Sorting Hat. Then, he told them about pulling the sword of Gryffindor from inside it.

"And then in my last stand I shoved the sword of Gryffindor into the beast mouth. It screeched but fell and died. I made my way to Ginny's side and found her to be stile cold. That's when Tom started to talk again. I think I had enough so I took the diary and looked around for something to pierce it with. That's when the fang of the Basilisk in my arm made its self painfully known." He said but the girls stopped him.

"You had a Basilisk fang in your arm!" shouted Michelle.

"That means you had Basilisk Venom in your blood!" screamed Amethyst.

"You could have died!" shouted Chrissie.

Shaking his head he continued to tell the story.

"I pierced the journal with the fang and ink started to ooze out and Tom Riddle was no more. Ginny woke op and noticed my wound. By then I felt the effects of the Venom taking hold. I knew I didn't have mush time until Fawkes appeared. Phoenix tears heal all wounds and are the only known cure for Basilisk venom. He cried onto my wound healing It." he told them finishing the story by telling them how they got out and about freeing Dobby.

Silence was the only thing in the room as everybody looked at him in shock and horror.

"So was it worse then first year?" he asked them joking slightly.

"Fuck dude that was ten times worse then first year. How on earth have you ever survived?" asked Andrew.

"I just do, I'm a Potter after all." he said smirking at them.

"Indeed you are Potter, indeed you are." said Madam Hooch shaking her head.

**Dear readers: **

Today Tuesday 16 I decided to re-re-read my chapters. I have just started. Now I found many errors that I fixed but if I missed any I am very sorry. Now I will continue to do this with every other chapter and story I have.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sirius Black paced in front of the fire at number 12 Grimmauld Place, Remus Lupin sat on an armchair watching him worriedly. Ever sense Harry's disappearance two weeks ago, nobody was able to find him. The boy had only sent a single letter and that was by Hedwig, yet they hadn't been able to stop her from leaving or put a tracking charm on her. Now everybody was worried, the boy had been reckless once more and that made Remus furious. He had told the boy in his third year, _your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Harry. A poor way to repay them, gambling their sacrifice…_ The boy didn't seem to get a clue when it comes down to his own life it seemed.

"Do you think, do you think he'll come back Moony?" asked Sirius looking at him worried out of his mind.

Hoping his words would be right he answered his best friend. "He will Padfoot, his parents are James and Lily Potter there is no way he would stay away." He said but even he was wondering if the boy would actually return.

…

Mean while Harry Potter sat in Potion's class making a potion with his friend Amethyst as his partner. This Potion was supposed to do something you wanted to your body. Amethyst had told him that she had already made the potion; it was the reason why she had her vampire fangs. Harry had smirked at that and asked her what she thought about him getting vampire fangs. She had giggled at the idea and said that he would look smashing in them.

When they finished the potion they let sit for a bit then there Professor came over.

"It's perfect you two, well done." He said. "You can try it out just think about what you want to have."

Harry poured some into a goblet then drank it. Thinking about his fangs he gasped as he felt them grow. When he smirked at Amethyst, she giggled and gave him two thumbs op for his fangs.

"A second Vampire I see." Said the Professor smirking at him then he moved on.

Harry summoned a mirror and looked at himself. The fangs really did do well for him and only showed when he was smiling. A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes all of a sudden and the only thought that went threw his mind was, I'm going to have fun with these.

…

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first quidditch match of camp! The first two teams against each other will be the Sluty Bats and the Ice Griffins!" shouted the announcer and out came the two first teams. The Sluty Bats were an all girls team that mainly wore really short skirts. The Ice Griffins though were known to have Harry Potter as there Seeker and Captain.

Soon the game began and people cheered, it wasn't hard to tell by ten minutes into the game that the Ice Griffins were in a completely different league then the Sluty Bats.

Harry hovered over the pitch looking around and then he spotted it. The snitch was right beside the other seeker and she didn't seem to even see it. Shaking his head he put his broom into high gear and flew right for it. There Seeker shrieked and moved aside leaving him to catch the snitch easily.

"The Ice Griffins win! 350 to 10!" Shouted the announcer. The Ice Griffins made a victory lap then landed and went to take some showers. After that they went to the rooms and partied.

…

It was late at night or early in the morning when everybody was woken op by a scream. The boys turned to see Harry shaking in bed, biting his lip trying to stop the screams from coming from his mouth. He was clearly asleep but still his body was covered in sweet and tense.

"Amethyst run and get Professor White!" shouted Andrew seeing the signs that Harry was going threw the pain curse. Going over he and the boys pined Harry to the bed trying to stop the boy from hurting himself. Five minutes latter although it felt like hours, Professor White arrived and pushed them to the side. She then did something that they didn't expect she forcibly pulled his eyes opened and stared into them. She whispered a word and then something happened but nobody could tell what it was. Ten minutes past as Harry jerked one last time. The Professor closed her eyes and relaxed slightly.

"M. Wren go get the Healer." She whispered to Christopher. Miss Prince…"but she stopped when she say Amethyst shaking violently. "Miss Taylor get a cold bowl of water and a face cloth."

"Professor what's wrong with him?" whispered Amethyst.

"It's the Cruciatus curse." She whispered. "It affects him every time that mad man in Brittan uses it.

"He's not very happy." Whispered Harry hoarsely, making Amethyst cry again.

Soon the Healer arrived and looked him over, she gave him a potion to relax his muscles as Professor White told her what had happened then left. Professor White told him to come to her office after lunch today and then she also left. Amethyst though staid close, tears still falling from her eyes. Harry reached out for her and she took his hand. She took a seat beside him and looked down at him.

"I have never been so scared in my life, when you started to scream I thought something was wrong and then I remembered what you told us." she cried softly.

Pushing himself op he pulled his friend into his arms and rocked her.

"I'm ok now Amethyst." He whispered to her, as she clung to him. They staid like that for a while then finally they both got up. Harry took a shower to get rid of the rest of the pain and then got dressed in his black jean shorts and a loos grey t-shirt. Going he found his way to the eating hall and sat down. Putting his head in his hands he closed his eyes. Images flashed threw his mind. Pain, his father's death, his mother's death, other people's death.

"Potter are you alright." Asked a voice behind him, making him jump.

"I just had a nightmare that's all Madam Hooch." He told her thinking she would leave but she sat down beside him.

"Normally your nightmares don't shake you op this badly Harry." she said concerned.

"Voldemort decided to play in my mind last night, Cruciatus curse multiple times and…and he showed me my parents and other people's death." He whispered to her making her pail and gasp.

"Oh Harry you shouldn't be up…" she started.

"No I can't stay in bed I need to move, it's the only thing I can do." He told her.

As others started to arrive, she gave him one last hard look then went to the teachers table. When his team mates arrived he smiled at them and they greeted him. Then they spoke about anything and everything on their minds. When it finished they all went outside to relax. He lay on the grass with Amethyst resting her head on his chest and all he could think about was tomorrow. He was exited for tomorrow sense they would start making there own brooms.

When lunch came, he ate then made his way to Professor White's office. Once he arrived he saw a young woman the Professor's age and an older man that seemed to match Dumbledore's, but this man was shorter more like Professor Flitwick, and had a long white beard. The woman though had long black hair pulled back and held in place by a strange looking hair piece. It looked like a hair net, but made of gold and more beautiful.

"Ah Harry I was just telling them about the event that took place not long ago." She said motioning for him to seat. "Please meet the unspeakable, Lord Thunder and the healer, Miss Celera." She said.

"It's a pleasure to meet the people who will be going through my brain." He joked making them laugh.

"Indeed M. Potter, hopefully we will be able to find what is happening and why." Said Lord Thunder.

"Well then what are we waiting for." He said smiling brightly.

"To true, alright M. Potter all keep your own eyes open as we do this." Instructed Lord Thunder.

Setting themselves up, Lord Thunder placed his fingers over Harry's eyes and kept them open then he whispered something.

Two hours latter they were starting to get worried then all of a sudden Lord Thunder jerked and let go of Harry's eyes that fell shut and he slumped forward. Professor White and Healer Celera caught him and placed him softly onto the ground.

"What happened Lord Thunder?" asked Professor White worried for her student.

"We found the reason why the boy is getting pain and everything else through that scar of his." Whispered the man shaking his head.

"What is it?" asked the Healer worried out of her mind for the boy.

"A string of dark magic was around his magical core and connected to his scar. The magic I identified as Voldemort's magic. Thankfully we were able to take it away, but he will be out cold for a bit." said Lord Thunder resting against his chair.

"How bad was it?" asked Professor White.

"Bad, Voldemort was taking the boys magic and using it, also the magic fought back but with our combined powers we destroyed the link." Explained Lord Thunder as he looked at the boy, then he continued. "His magic will grow now sense the dark creature known as a human isn't stilling it."

"Thank you Lord Thunder I know this boy will be very grateful." Said Professor White smiling at the Mind Lord.

"I completely understand imagine every time that man did a Crucio this boy felt it. My God Brittan is in for some deep trouble." He said shaking his head.

"Why?" asked Professor White.

"They're Minister is denying the return of Lord Voldemort and framing this young lad and Albus Dumbledore as attaching seeking, unstable, wizards." He said closing his eyes and shaking his head. "We should get him into a bed or something and keep on eye on him."

"Good idea." Said the Healer, summoning a bed and placing the boy into it.

Two hours latter Harry was finally waking up. He opened his eyes and looked around then groaned.

"How do you feel M. Potter?" asked the Healer going over to him.

"Same as always although the pounding head ach I have isn't helping mush." She told her placing a hand to his temple. "But for a change the pounding or the pain isn't coming from my scar." he said making her nod.

"Good that's what we want. Not the pain, I mean, but that the pain you are having isn't coming from your scar, that's what we want." She explained blushing fiercely.

Harry smiled and rested against the pillow. "We will transfer you to your own bed in your bunk house alright M. Potter." She said looking at him then saw him soundly asleep and smiled.

"Now wait will we do?" she asked.

…

Amethyst arrived in the boy's room to see Harry asleep with Professor White beside him. Going over she stood silently beside him.

"It was a success; he just needs to rest for now." Said the Professor making Amethyst sigh in relief.

"Thank you Professor, for helping him, he really needed it and the people in Brittan didn't do a thing for him." whispered Amethyst.

"There is no need to thank me, he needed the help and so received it like any other students in this camp would." Answered the Professor, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it, then she left.

Amethyst watched her leave then turned to Harry and sat on the edge of the bed. Harry had captured her heart, and she couldn't believe just way fast he did it. At her school many people tried to ask her out but she always refused, but Harry was different he was kind, considerate, funny and loved the same things she did. Taking a deep breath she pushed her purple hair away and lined in. Gently she placed her lips against his and was about to pull away when a hand, behind her head, pulled her back down for another, then another, until she was laying on top of him, snogging him.

"Well, I suppose it's a little late to ask if I can kiss you." he whispered against her lips, eyes shimmering with light and happiness. She smiled and then in one movement kissed him again but this time, she let him command it and felt her entire body respond.

"It's about time!" shouted Chrissie making them jump and Harry rapt his arms around her waist to stop her from falling.

"Chrissie what are you doing!" screamed Amethyst.

"Just came to tell you it was super time, I see the thing work Captain, great to hear." Said the young chaser making Harry shake his head.

"Don't call me Captain!" he shouted, but Chrissie only smiled back and left the room.

"Looks like I need to get changed." He said making Amethyst giggle.

"Only the shirt." She said making him smirk.

Getting up he went to his trunk and pulled a white t-shirt out then pulled his other t-shirt of showing Amethyst his strong upper body that made her foam at the mouth. Putting the t-shirt on, he brushed his hair then turned to her.

"You ready for super?" he asked.

"Yap!" she said.

Then hand in hand they left the bunk house and walked towards the eating room. Arriving they sat down and started to eat.

"So do we have a new item?" asked Christopher but his only answer was a roll being thrown at his head and Harry kissing Amethyst in front of everybody, getting cat calls and whistles.

...

Monday arrived sooner then they had wished, but still the students were very exited. They would have there first broom making class today. Arriving in class, Harry saw that they were about three teachers, Madame Hooch, Professor Blackthorn of Charms and Professor Nightfall of Transfiguration.

"Welcome you lot to your first room making class." Said Madam Hooch as everybody settled down.

"Now let's get started, first thing to broom making is on idea. Who here thought of one?" she asked.

Harry raised his hand along with his team making the flying instructor smirk.

"Did you draw it?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." They all said at the same time.

"You lot may go and pick your material to make your brooms." She said making them cheer and fallow Professor Nightfall to a room.

Arriving in the room they looked around then they started to walk around looking at all of the different woods, rope and twigs. Finally they all picked there things and returned to the class room.

Henry had Bolivian Rosewood wood, Christopher had Ash wood, Andrew had Honduras Mahogany wood, Michelle had Walnut wood, Artemis had Cocobolo wood, and Harry had Ebony wood.

"Alright you seven have your wood now we can start on your brooms. This is a manual job so take some sanding paper and start sanding." Instructed Madam Hooch.

As most took the sand paper, Harry took his wand and transfigured a scrap of material into a knife then started to work the wood with it. By the end of class he had the shape of his broom roughly done. Now all he had to do was sand it. In the middle of class Amethyst noticed what he was doing and had joined him with a knife. Before leaving he took a few sheets of sand paper with him.

…

Harry sat on the porch of the bunk house working his broom, he was almost done the body and was very happy with the how it was ending up.

"The stars are bright tonight." Whispered Amethyst, as she arrived outside also holding her broom and sandpaper.

She walked over and Harry scooted back so that she could sit in-between his legs. She did so allowing him to engulf Amethyst in his arms and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Need help there?" he asked her.

"Yaw I just can't seem to get it right." She said frustrated.

"Don't think about what you're doing, just do It." he said taking her hands and leading them to work. Until the broom was almost done, Amethyst loving the feel of Harry's strong chest against her back and his strong arms working with hers. Then she decided to tell him her idea.

"Harry?" she said.

"Yaw." He answered.

"I have an idea to help us all stay in touch during the school year and I don't mean by owl." She whispered.

"Go ahead." He said, encouraging her to go on.

"Well it's like the magical cell phones but it doesn't have any long distance charges. You can get a plan that I was looking at with Chrissie and Michelle. It says that you can call seven people for free. If we choice us seven then that will make sure we can talk to each other. The cell phone is only ten gallons a year and plus there's video chat, meaning we can see each other as we talk." She explained to him.

"What do you think, everybody has agreed to it." she said, yet her only answer was silence. Then she felt Harry's tighten around her.

"I think it's a brilliant idea." He whispered into her ear. With a squeal Amethyst turned around and kissed him.

…

"Prince passes the Quaffle to Taylor who passes it to Blair who then returns to it Prince! Prince Scores! 250 for the Ice Griffin's and 10 for the Moon Star's!" shouted the announcer. "What's this looks like Potter spotted the snitch!"

Harry had indeed spotted the snitch and was now flying right after it. He did dives, turns, spirals and other tricks all at neck breaking speed. Finally with a well executed Whiskey Faint he caught the snitch. Grinning from ear to ear, he let Amethyst slam into him and kiss him, leading him to deepen the kiss and make the crowed cheer for a whole other reason.

"The Ice Griffin's win the match, meaning they win the prize, which really isn't a prize because they next match they have to play in there bathing suits!" shouted the announcer making the Ice Griffins look at each other then shrug. It really didn't matter sense they weren't shy about there physical forms, none of them had to be after all they were all pretty sexy. With a victory lap they finally landed and went into the changing rooms for a shower.

"That was fantastic." Said Harry, as he pealed of his sweaty clothes.

"What was fantastic the game or the kiss?" asked Andrew making the other guys laugh.

"Both but I think the kiss was mush better." He answered, entering the shower and relaxing against the hot spray of water.

Once that was done they made their way back to the bunk house to celebrate with low music. As people set everything up Harry went into the room and froze as he say an owl on the bed with a box attached to it. With a quick scan he found that no spells were on it and that the contents of the box were just letters. Sitting down he opened it and started to look at them. There was one from Hogwarts, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Moody, to his complete shock, and to his shock and anger the ministry. Opening the one from the ministry he started to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_ Your presents has been asked for a formal hearing to determine if the Dark Lord Voldemort has indeed return, this hearing will happen the second day of school and a letter has already been sent to your Headmaster and Head of House. We hope for your full co-operation and inform you that a truth serum will be used._

_  
Thank you in advance for your cooperation and we are looking forward to seeing you soon, _

_Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

Shaking his head he placed the letter down and then continued, Hogwarts was the same as before and to his relief no Prefects badge. After that he started to open the fun letters. First McGonagall's letter.

_Dear M. Potter, _

_ I thought you had a brain Potter, but it may have been lost somewhere during the beginning of the summer and end of term, because leaving the protection of Number Four Privet Drive is complete idiocy! I don't know why you did it but I expect to get a full answer when you return to Hogwarts this year, if you do not have a good reason I swear to Merlin that you will be in serious trouble! Now I won't say anything else before I say something I may regret like telling you that you won't be part of the quidditch team!_

_Professor McGonagall_

Shaking his head he put the letter with the other one and took Dumbledore's.

_Dear Harry, _

_ I am appalled by the behaviour you have just shown. You yourself said that you are an adult yet you have just proven that you are a child by acting in such a dangerous way. If you haven't realised it Harry, there is a dark lord after you. Please return to Privet Drive immediately._

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

Frowning he placed the letter with the others and looked at the rest, really thinking if he should open them he decided that it would be best if he did. Remus was next.

_Harry James Potter, _

_ I suspiciously said in your third year that risking you life like this is a pour way to show your parents that you love them! How dare you leave the safety of your aunts and uncles, I thought you had a head on your shoulders, but apparently you don't have a brain to go with it. If you don't understand Harry, YOU ARE IN DANGER!!!! Return to Privet Drive immediately Harry it's the safest place for you._

_Remus Lupin_

Putting it down he opened Sirius' letter next.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I love you kiddo but lately you have worried me, please tell me why you left. If it's a good reason then ok all accept it. Tell me you're coming back Harry, I don't care if you don't fight in this war, I don't want you take part in the war but please come back home. _

_Your godfather, Sirius Black_

Smiling softly he placed it into a different pile then he took Hermione's.

_Harry James Potter, _

_ You have done some really stupid things in your life but this tops the cake! How dare you…_

Already knowing that it would be more telling of about him leaving he threw it into the first pile, a quick scan on Ron's proved to be the same. His last letter to read was from Moody.

_Potter, _

_ I find it pretty good that you haven't been found yet; you seem to be in a safe place if we can't even find you. Don't tell anybody if you're safe then its better. Keep op the good work boy. _

_Moody_

Placing with Sirius' he rested against the wall and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Amethyst as she entered the room.

"I just got a set of letters from everybody back home, Hogwarts letter and a ministry letter." He said. "They all think I am an idiot for leaving the safety of privet drive, all but two."

"Oh Harry I forgot you never told anybody that you were coming here." She said walking over and raping her arms around her.

"How I didn't say it to anybody." He answered raping his arms around her waist and hugging her.

"You know what I know exactly what to write back." he said smirking. Taking some parchment and an ink pen he started to write. When he finished those he wrote Sirius's letter and then did something special for Moody. After making sure everything was perfect he sent it all of. Moody's he sent by magic smirking as it burst into blue flames.

"What did it say?" asked Amethyst.

"They wanted to order me around they get told of now lets go join that party." He said smirking and then kissing her.

Soon they left for the party and started to have fun like everybody else in the bunk house and Harry completely forgot about the people in England.

**Finished this one as well**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry stared at his completed broom as it dried. The broom looked to be black but it was actually a very dark, dark, stain. It looked simple all for what his team called the most amassing part of the broom. the most amassing part of the broom in his teams eyes was the broom handle. It wasn't like the others, simple; it was carved in the shape of a flaming lion. Apparently, after the goblins sent him a few folders, he found out about his family crest, and it was the flaming lion that he had carved in the broom handle. It looked amassing and Harry was really proud of it.

"Potter your broom is probably one of the best I have ever seen." Said Madame Hooch walking op towards him. "You should be very proud of this broom." she said.

"I am very proud Madame Hooch, very proud." He said smiling at his broom.

…

It was late at night as the Ice Griffin's finally really started to train for there next quidditch match. Harry had swished to his new broom, the Lions Pride broom. The team soon found out that the broom was very fast, faster then the firebolt. Harry didn't seem to mind; he actually seemed to be very happy and took sharp turns with out even slowing down making Amethyst's heart pound just a little harder. Madame Hooch watched him like a hawk as he flu his new broom. If anything would go wrong she would make sure to be there just in case she was needed, but everything seemed to move perfectly and she couldn't stop the amassment from forming in her as she watched the young Gryffindor fly. He did indeed have great talent in the sky.

Arriving at the bunk house they all sat on the sofa resting. Amethyst was resting against Harry her head on his chest. Tonight was secret telling night they were to tell everybody something they had never told them before. Harry relaxed and thought about it but yet couldn't find anything.

"Why don't you start Chrissie?" said Henry making Chrissie laugh.

"Sure all start, lets see something I never told you guys, well my mother's maiden name is Storm and once I turn sixteen all be taking it." she said.

"Why?" asked Michelle.

"Because my older brother is head of the Blair clan once our father dies, mom is the oldest Storm so all be taking the headship of the Storm family once she dies, I take the name as sixteen because all be learning all about the Storm family." She explained then she turned to Michelle and smirked. "Your turn."

Giggling Michelle concentrated then smiled brightly.

"My parents had placed me into an arranged marriage thingy but it never worked out, for some reason the guy didn't want to marry me." She said pouting.

"What did you do?" asked Andrew raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing but I think he said something about not marring a girl that is like a five year old." she said thinking about it. "They decided that maybe arranged marriages wasn't for me." She concluded. "You next Andrew.

"I was ten years old or something and I wanted something to drink, well I kinda summoned a bottle or tequila from my parent's fridge and drank it. Let's just say that was my first experience with alcohol." he said shaking his head as everybody laughed. "Henry your turn."

"Right lets see I was thirteen and my parents weren't home, my girlfriend back then was with me. We were doing stuff, if you catch my mining and then my mom walks in. God that was so embarrassing." He said shaking his head. "Your turn Christopher."

"I was in class during charms, let's just say I fell asleep and when I woke op the entire class was gone. The teacher was looking at me with a raised eyebrow and I got a mouth detention for that." he said. "That was the starting of my carrier as a horrible student in school." he said. "Amethyst."

"I'm a metamorphosis." She said simply, making everybody blink in shock.

"What?" asked Michelle.

"I'm a metamorphosis; I usually forget that's why I haven't mentioned it so far. I can change my appearance. "This is actually my real appearance." She said changing her hair color to dark coffee brown and her eye color to blue, Amethyst also took on a more asian look to her now and her breast expanded somewhat. She turned to look at Harry who only looked at her with love.

"You look even more beautiful just the way you are."As he said that he kissed her making her smile.

"Now my turn, I really can't think of anything to tell you guys but one thing I never said to all of you." he said. "I'm very happy I came to this place." He said making everybody laugh. Soon a pillow fight started and they all laughed as they had fun.

…

Arriving in the eating hall the next morning they all rubbed the sleep from there eyes. As they started to eat and talk they were suddenly stopped as the head of the camp stud op.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you all know the next match is a bathing suit match. Sense that is a very embarrassing match to some who ever wins it gets a free two day pass into New York for a make over and a shopping spree at the magical mall. All provided by the camp." Said the head making both teams cheer with happiness and excitement. "Now work hard."

Soon after that announcement they left for there first class. Harry sat down with Amethyst, and both smiled at the thought of two day's in New York. Class went by pretty easily they had started the animagus transformation and Harry already knew what his form was and it was a great form if you asked him, it was strong, powerful, stunning and magical. Yes a magical animagus form was very good in his books and it was extremely rare. He also had a second form a none magical form. Today they had spoken about darker forms and way everybody had one to there animagus form, it was also up to the person if they wished to try and reach that form as well. Harry thought about it and noted that both his forms were light creatures making him frown. He would need to meditate again to see what those forms are.

"Did you see a dark form when you meditated?" he asked Amethyst.

"No I only saw two light forms." She answered.

"Me too." He said frowning.

Class ended on a good note and soon they continued to there classes. Sense they had past there Apparition tests they had there licenses so now they were learning about another mode of transportation.

"The art of moving threw mirrors is a very way do I put this, convenient way of travelling because a major part of wizarding population don't eve know about this mode of transportation, just like Shadow walking and water teleport." Started their professor. "Mirror walking is similar to water teleporting as in both are reflective surfaces and you use them to teleport."

Threw out class they took notes and then it was practise time. At the end of class Both Harry and Amethyst were able to Mirror walk earning themselves praises from the teacher.

"Professor could you mirror walk to and from different countries?" he asked the professor.

"Of course, Potter you come from England and your team mostly comes from here. You are indeed able to mirror walk threw countries sense schools are not warded with anti mirror walking wards." She told him answering his question with the answer he wanted to hear.

"We got away of seeing each other love." He told Amethyst.

"We can all gather together!" shouted Henry laughing happily.

…

Mean while back in England a group of people were receiving letters from one Harry Potter. They were all in the living room opening the letters and soon they were all reading.

_My dear head of house, _

_ After reading your letter I find myself laughing. I would not care if you threw me of the quidditch team for it is not really a valid reason and also I am perfectly content in flying around on my broom and pulling tricks. Yes I love quidditch, yes it would be boring if I didn't have quidditch but still I would live. Now for a valid reason you'll just have to wait for Hogwarts and leaving the protection of privet drive, what fucking protection! Blood wards my ass! You have to love the person you are watching over with blood wards! I wasn't fucking loved they're do you even read the first year acceptance letters when you send them off, Cupboard under the stars! The fucking stairs, that was my bedroom for ten years until they got the letter and put me in my pig of a cosines second bedroom. _

_The youngest seeker of the century, _

_ Harry James Potter_

_Dear headmaster Dumbledore, _

_ I don't really care if you are appalled at my behaviour because you are not my guardian, you are the headmaster of the school I attend and what I do during the summer is my choice not yours. I am an adult you know why? All tell you. A child doesn't see what I see. A child should never have to participate in that fucked op tournament! A child should never see a friend be killed in front of them! A child should never hear there mother scream for her life every fucking time there near a Dementor! A child doesn't live under a cupboard that is under the stairs for ten years of his life! A child should never ever face Tom Riddle AKA the Dark Lord Voldemort! A child should never fight a bloody fucking Basilisk! Do you get it Dumbledore a child should never do or see those things, I am not a child! Yes I do know that an insane murderer of a dark lord AKA the-Dark-Lord-that-never-wants-to-die wants me fucking dead! I am not an idiot Dumbledore. _

_The youngest seeker of the century_

_ Harry James Potter_

_Dear professor Lupin, _

_ I know my life is in danger, I think about it every single fucking day! A live like my parents wanted me to, free. Dad would have probably thought this summer brilliant in my books. Also I do have a head on my shoulders, the thought that there's a brain inside it is still being tested. For that last order my only answer is Hell fucking no! _

_Youngest seeker of the century,_

_ Harry Potter_

_Dear Hermione, _

_ For your information my summer is about having fucking fun. I think I am having the best summer of my fucked op life. Now please keep your nose out of it because I wish to enjoy my life. Also your not my mother so you have no chance of ordering me around. _

_The youngest seeker of the century_

_ Harry Potter_

_Dear Ron, _

_ You really got to get your head out of the gutter, I wanted to have fun this year and that wasn't going to happen at privet drive, also you didn't bother writing me anyway just like Hermione. All see you when I see you._

_The youngest seeker of the century_

_ Harry Potter_

_My dearest godfather, _

_ Of course I'm coming back no need to worry. To tell you were I am wouldn't be fun at all. Don't worry godfather I am safe. Now to tell you I met this girl, her names Amethyst and she is amassing. Hope you will like her as well, Sirius because you would like her. She loves quidditch as well; she is brilliant Sirius really brilliant. All see you soon. _

_The youngest seeker of the century, _

_ Harry Potter_

_Moody, _

_ Imagine my surprise when I find myself receiving a letter from you. Why would I tell, it takes all the fun out of things. _

_The youngest seeker of the century, _

_ Harry Potter_

There was of course different reactions to each letter, Sirius smiled and relaxed while Moody let a bark of a laughed leave his mouth. The others though were deeply angered. Hermione was throwing a fit while Ron bowled over in rage. McGonagall was growing red and Dumbledore was shaking his head. It was clear that there letters weren't as nice as their own.

…

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the bathing suit match!" shouted the announcer making the people in the stands cheer. "Let's meet the teams! First the Black Raven's!" he shouted as a group flu of. They all wore black bathing suits the girls on the team wearing bikinis.

"Next op the Ice Griffin's!" he shouted making the crowed go crazy as the Ice Griffins' flu out. They own bathing suits were ice blue the girls wearing string Bikinis and the guys wearing swimming trunks.

"What's this the Captain of the Ice Griffin's, Harry Potter, isn't riding his customary broom the Firebolt. I can't seem to recognize the broom." shouted the announcer. Madame Hooch finally made her way towards him and whispered something in his ear.

"I see Potter will be flying is approved hand made broom called the Flaming Pride! Let's see if it will be as good as that firebolt of his because a two night stay in New York is on the line!" shouted the announcer.

Soon the game was off. Ten minutes into it thought the Ice Griffins were already op a hundred to twenty. Harry flu around the pitch his broom working just as brilliant as always, then he caught sight of the snitch. Grinning he but a burst of sped into his broom and flu of after it. Flying he fallowed it like a hawk doing rolls and dives. He made sharp turns and then decided to us his new technique. Griping the handle he jumped op onto the broom so that his feat were planted on it like he was about to ride a skateboard or a snow board. Standing he grinned and then sped of.

"What's this!" shouted the announcer. "Looks like Potter is flying his broom like a snowboard, its amassing this seeker can sure do plenty of things!"

Harry seeing his chance made a flip and then came to an abrupt halt. People looked at him wondering why he had stopped then he raised his hand and showed them the golden Snitch in her hand. Cheers soon broke threw the stands as they realised that the Ice Griffins one the game. The team flu over and soon Harry found his arms filled with a bubbly Amethyst.

"That was incredible!" she squealed hugging him then she kissed him making his smile grow twice as big as before.

"The Ice Griffin's win!" shouted the announcer finally recovering from the shock.

The celebration in the bunk house that night was amassing. They were all exited to be going on a shopping spree in New York and spending the night as well. It would be amassing.

…

The days leading op the there trip the Ice Griffins became even more exited. It was clear to the teachers that the young teenagers were becoming restless. They were all patient with them and accepted this, because they knew the excitement.

The day finally came and the group was packed and dress. Soon they were shipped of all using there teleportation skills. As they arrived they looked around and grins filled they're faces. Oh yes they would indeed have fun.

That day was filled with shopping, going from store to store and buying things. Then night fell and they went to there rooms. When they gathered in the lobby that night they were all dressed op. Harry was wearing black jeans with a grey t-shirt that hugged his well toned chest. His hair was pulled back and he also wore dragon hid boots. Amethyst was wearing a pair of stiletto thy high black boots with a purple off the shoulder mini dress that flared out at the bottom and was longer at the back, but hugged her upper body and showed a good amount of cleavage. Chrissie was wearing a sapphire blue halter mini dress with a low v neck and that clung to her every curve perfectly. She also wore a pair of silver stiletto heel sandals. Michelle was wearing a red bell sleeve dress and a pair of gold stiletto heel sandals. Andrew wore black jeans with a green t-shirt, while Henry wore grey jeans with a blue t-shirt and Christopher wore grey jeans with a grey t-shirt.

"Let's go Party!" squealed Michelle and soon they were gone. Thanks to Andrew they knew a club that would accept them and were soon dancing and drinking. Amethyst staid close to Harry who would let go of her as they danced. Both didn't mind as they only wanted to be in each others presents.

…

Harry woke op the next morning to the feel of a pounding head making him moan but then he felt the heaviness on his chest and looked to see Amethyst covering his chest, naked. Closing his eyes he threw an arm over them and groaned. He felt like crap.

"What do you think of a day in the hot springs and spa?" Whispered Amethyst.

"All cheer to that one." he whispered smiling.

"First a few more hours of sleep." She said tiredly.

"Agreed." He whispered raping an arm around her waist and falling asleep once more.

Dream…

"Harry…" whispered a seductive voice making him moan and wake op. He looked around and found that Amethyst was standing in front of him wearing nothing but a black thong, her body exposed to him but her nipples hid by long dark brown curly hair. She looked at him with pouting lips that made him want to kiss her. That's when he noticed she was in her normal form well except the lance of her hair.

"Amethyst…" he whispered confused but suddenly she climbed op on the bed and crawled towards him. "Amethyst what are you…" but he was silence when she kissed him making him moan and kiss back rapping his arms around her as he did. Suddenly he felt her live his mouth and travel down with her mouth. She went down and down until she arrived at his nipples. She sucked on one and played with the other one that was pierced, tugging at it once and a while making him jerk op. In a quick movement he pulled her op and turned her around then climbed on top of her stranding her hips. Soon he smashed his lips against hers kissing her roughly as she arched and moaned into his mouth. His hands wandered and soon arrived at her breast. Massaging them he herd her moan again then rubbed at her nipples making her arch into his fingers. Pulling his mouth away he travelled down and soon sucked at her right nipple as he pinched the other one. She screamed and arched as he did so. Her hands, now trembling raped around him pulling him down. Living her breast alone he went down even more kissing her body. Soon he was at her center. Smirking he liked her once earning a scream then liked her again and again after a few minutes of that he looked at her. She lay on his bed panting, sweating and eyes haft closed. Her legs spread her arms on each side of her holding the bedding in two fists. Her skein was a beautiful color of pink making him like his lips. In a swift movement he bent down and placed his lips on her center then sucked. Amethyst screamed and trashed in playgoer as he did so.

End of dream...

"Harry…" whispered something in his ear pulling him from his amassing dream. Groaning he felt somebody grinned down on him making him open his eyes and look into the beautiful eyes of his Amethyst.

"Amethyst…" he whispered but was silence as she kissed him her hips still grinding down on him. He turned them around still kissing and kept moving.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Love you to." she whispered back.

…

Arriving at the pull they both walked in. there bodies relaxing from last nights, activities. Amethyst was wearing a white strapless bikini top with white bikini bottom while Harry wore green swimming trunks. They both relaxed and soon were enjoying there day. The others joined them soon enough and they started to talk together.

"Last night was amassing." Said Christopher.

"All agree with that one but I saw the both of you making shit in a corner of the club." Said Chrissie smiling at Harry and Amethyst.

"That's because we were making shit in the corner of the club." She answered making them laugh.

After lunch they decided to get a massage in the spa then they relaxed in the hot tub both very happy to be with each other.

That night they returned to the camp well rested and for some reason very happy to be back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry groaned as he looked around. Why oh why today? Why did the professor pick today of all days? Today was a horrible day, it was raining but yet the teachers thought it would be a great idea to test there skills in battle so they sent them out with a goal. That goal, be the last one to stay on their feat and aware of everything around them.

Harry had already taken twenty nine people down and was currently using his only mastered animagus form, to walk around un-seen. Of course the first form he had to master was the one he never thought to master first. It was of course one of his dark form and he had laughed at the form when he first found out what it was. His first form was that of a Grim. It was bigger then his godfathers Grim like dog, his body was also showed of more of his bones and he had white glowing eyes. He blended with the shadows perfectly and this day was perfect for him well perfect in the sense that he blended in perfectly but apart from that today was a horrible day. Looking around for a bit he soon stumbled onto his next victim a young girl with blond hair. Transforming into his human form he sent a stunner over and hit the person dead on. No sound was herd as he caught her and then carried her out of the rain and into a building to stay worm. Then he continued on, moving quickly every time he came onto somebody he would stun them but once and a while he had to fight the person. He had of course run into two of his team mates already, Chrissie and Henry, yet they weren't a match against him as well.

A few hours past and Harry was fighting another person. As he dealt the final blow the guy fell over stunned. He went to move on but Professor Shadow appeared in front of him.

"Well done Mister Potter, fallow me so that we can get out of this horrible weather." She said smiling at him.

Fallowing his teacher they arrived at her office were the head of camp was waiting.

"Well done Mister Potter, you were the last person, I must say your use of your animagus form was a very good idea." Said the head.

"You also showed a few things I didn't expect like the Patronus charm. Why did you us it?" asked professor shadow.

"I used it to distract the other person, it worked and I stunned him." he answered shrugging his shoulder.

"Well then you earn this for winning." Said the head of camp handing him a pendant of a white crystal.

"What is it?" he asked his professors looking at it closely.

It was simple looking, a white uncut crystal that was in a gold clasp and dangling from a gold chain. In the center of the crystal was what seemed to be a blue sort of liquid.

"That is a crystal of magic, if you loose your wand and you can do magic threw it although you probably won't need it with your talents in wandless magic." She said smirking and making Harry smile. It was true Professor Shadow say way easy he did the spells in her class and so she decided that she would teach him wandless magic. He was getting really good at it to.  
"Thank you professor." He said then left. When he arrived at the bunk house he found everybody waiting for him.

"So what happened?" Asked Chrissie.

"I was given a crystal of magic to perform magic if I ever loose my wand." He answered kissing Amethyst.

"A crystal of magic those are handy, I must say nice going by the way." Said Christopher.

"You used your Grim form didn't you?" asked Amethyst pouting.

"Yes I did." He answered kissing her on the lips.

"Get a room you two!" shouted Andrew making everybody laugh and Harry throw a pillow at his head. That little act started a full blown pillow fight that lasted till the late hours of the night.

…

Music was blaring all around as they danced, the head of camp had decided to host a dance and the best thing of all, it was a great one, better then that one dance at Hogwarts. Harry found himself dancing with Amethyst all night and nobody had the courage to pull them apart. The teachers had all returned to there own beds, letting the kids have fun, after all it was summer. At around one o'clock in the morning Harry and Amethyst walked outside for a breath of fresh air all the while laughing happily. Sitting down they both relaxed and closed there eyes letting the wind blow past them and cool there over heated bodies. .

"This has been the best summer of my life." Harry told her.

"Oh and why is that?" asked Amethyst.

"Apart from the quidditch and the amassing learning there's nothing else." He said grinning. "Well maybe there's one more thing he said." blocking Amethyst punch and pulling her into his arms. "I got to meet a beautiful girl." he whispered. "Do you know her name?" he asked.

"Who is it?" she asked smiling.

"Amethyst." He whispered kissing her fiercely.

"I love you Harry Potter, I don't think all be able to survive the year away from you." she whispered.

"All miss you to love but all be able to see you thanks to our mirror trick." He said smiling at her.

"Way but I'm going to miss being held in your arms at night." She whispered cuddling to him.

"I will to." he whispered tightening his hold on her and buried his face into her hair.

After a few more minutes they both agreed to return inside and go back to dancing. It was not until three o'clock in the morning until they went to bed, Harry carrying Amethyst into his room too tired to do anything else.

…

The next day most people woke op at around one o'clock in the afternoon. The Ice Griffin's were no different.

Harry woke op slowly and took a deep breath smelling his girlfriend's strawberry scented hair he yawned. Crawling out of bed he walked towards the shower grabbing his shower things. Arriving, he practically pealed of his cloth then crawled into the clean shower. Sitting down on the bench he groaned as the hot water fell onto his dirty body. Relaxing he didn't move for what felt like ten minutes then started to wash his body. After all the grime was washed from his body he just sat there and relaxed. After fifteen minutes he got out and dried of. After that he put a pair of grey sweat pants on then placing a towel over his head and left the bathroom. Arriving in the boys room he placed all his things away; he took a book then left for the balcony and sat down. With a stretch he started to read. Sense he arrived here he found that reading actually relaxed him prompting to read more and usually in the nice afternoon sun, that was worm against his skein. About a haft an hour latter he was joined by Amethyst who had also taken a shower and was now wearing sweat pants with a bleu tank top. She raped her arms around him and signed.

"Its nice today." She said.

"I agree really nice, not to hot." He answered placing a hand on hers.

"What you reading?" she asked looking over his shoulder.

"Defence against the dark arts." He answered closing it and smiling at her. "What shall we do today?" he asked her.

"I don't know, what you say to an amassing day at the beach?" she asked.

"Mister Potter." Said Madame Hooch as she walked op towards them.

"What can I do for you, Madame Hooch?" he asked her wondering what he did wrong.

"These packages came for your team, you were not at breakfast this morning so I took the liberty of taking the packages for you." she said, handing over seven packages.

"Think you very mush Madame Hooch." thanked Amethyst, accepting three of the boxes. Harry took the other two and then Madame Hooch left.

Walking inside they put the boxes down, then they looked for there own boxes. Finally finding them they fell backwards onto the sofa. Opening them Amethyst squealed as she found a purple cell phone in her box. Taking his own out he found a slick black phone with the Potter crest done in silver.

"Brilliant." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"This is amassing!" squealed Amethyst jumping op and down in her seat, all the while still clutching her new toy to her chest. Harry laughed at the expression on her face, he had never seen somebody so exited about something so simple as a cell phone.

Shaking his head he started to go threw it. When the others woke op they all jumped on there own cell phones and soon they were all playing with them.

…

Hermione passed back and forth in Ron's room at the headquarters of the order of the phoenix. Her bushy hair even more bushy and her face filled with emotions the most prominent being anger.

Ron lay on his bed watching her like he had for the past hour that she had been ranting about there only missing friend.

"I can't believe him! Way dare he speak to me like that!" she screeched. "I understood last year when he was entered into that tournament and then he goes and pulls this stunt. Running away for the summer when he should be somewhere safe like right here with us." she continued.

"Hermione, his probably just of fooling around I mean he never really did that before." Interrupted Ron.

"Fooling around! Ronald Weasley, Harry is in grave danger, he shouldn't be fooling around. This year, this year I will make sure he wont get into any trouble there is no way he is leaving my sight!" she screeched. "He is so irresponsible some times!" she screamed stomping her foot.

"Miss Granger, kindly stop screaming your head of." said a stern voice from the door way making both teens jump and turn to see professor McGonagall standing there, arms crossed.

"Professor have you found him?" asked Hermione hope in her eyes.

"No Miss Granger I'm afraid to say we have not found him, it seems like Potter is a very good hider. Now I have come to ask if you would be able tell us if anyone of you received any other letters from him." she said.

"I'm sorry professor I haven't since that insulting letter that I read with everybody else." Said Hermione her anger bowling op.

"As well as I Professor." Continued Ron shaking his head at his friend.

"Very well then, please Miss Granger, stop the screaming and hold your anger in sheck, I understand holding your anger in isn't good for you but please try not to make Weasley deaf." She said leaving the room.

When she was sure the head of Gryffindor was away she started again. "I hate this Ron, Harry never hid things from us and now he went and ran of for a summer of fun and left us in the dark." She said closing her eyes.

"I know Mione I hate it do but what can we do?" he said shaking his head.

They both looked at each other and both let there shoulders slump. They mist there best friend.

…

Sirius Black sat in his seat during an order meeting there was another argument going on about Harry Potter, again.

"He is but a child; I don't know why he would insist on doing such things. He should be here were he is protected from the world." Said Molly Weasley.

"Molly, I may not know my godson very well yet but I do know that he is a responsible kid I mean living with those Dusley's made the boy grow op faster then most and take on more responsibilities." Said Sirius finally having enough with the woman.

"He is a child!" she shouted sending Sirius a furious glare.

"He is not a child, he hasn't been a child sense he witness and fought that fucker of a dark lord!" he shouted.

"I agree with Black." Growled Moody. "Potter isn't a kid anymore on top of that nobody can find the boy even me, so that makes my mind op, the kid knows way to hide and this proves it." he growled to them making Sirius smirk.

"Sirius you think his James, well he isn't. His Harry, Sirius, Harry. He is a child and fourteen years old! Fourteen Sirius, that isn't a man!" shouted Remus Lupin.

"Moony you may have known him a full year but really if you think I think of my godson as James then your sadly mistaken because you know what, people say he's his fathers son but he really is his mothers son. Harry is more like Lily then James always have been, he may look like James but inside his just like Lily." Said Sirius standing op and storming from the room.

"Black is right again. I may not have met Potter personally but from the stories I've herd and from what I did see about him, he is his mother's son." Growled Moody.

Before anybody could continue, a cat patronus appeared in the room, making everybody go silent and pail. Then the voice of professor McGonagall echoed around the room.

"Albus your presents is needed at Hogwarts, its urgent." She said voice void of emotions causing everybody to worry normally there was a little bit of emotion in her voice. As the cat had delivered her message it vanished and the headmaster stood.

"It seems like I am needed, this meeting shall be put of till tomorrow night." He said hurriedly leaving the room.

…

The night was cold as the headmaster arrived at Hogwarts. The grounds were silent as he hurriedly walked towards the castle. Once he arrived he was met by his transfiguration professor. From there he was lead to the hospital wing and fear set in. Who on earth was injured?

"They were found on the grounds Albus, I don't know way it could be possible but…my god it is impossible." She said as they entered the wing. "Now Albus you have to keep your mind open to this. The headmaster meanwhile was beginning to get worried. What had Minerva babbling and telling him to keep an open mind?

They entered a privet room and Albus turned his attention to the four beds in the room. Approaching them he froze in his tracks. It was impossible, it couldn't be true. Hurriedly he was waiving his wand over each one of the four figures and gasped as the results were the same. Laying in front of him breathing and so very mush alive were James and Lily Potter and Fabian and Gideon Prewett.

"Way is it possible?" he whispered in shock.

…

Albus Dumbledore was normally a person somebody couldn't surprise very often. Yet today he had just received the most shocking surprise of his life. To find out that four previously dead people were now alive and in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Taking a deep breath he let it out then closed his eyes.

First the disappearance of Harry Potter now the return of four old order members. This summer was looking to being the most bizarre of all summers. Suddenly there was a nock at the door and he turned his attention to it.

"Come in." he said, a few seconds latter the door opened and in walked Lily Potter. "Lily…" he whispered standing op and making his way around his desk.

"Hello to you to Albus." She said smiling at her old mentor. "It's been a long time hasn't it." she joked softly.

Albus just stared at her then in a rush of affection pulled her into her arms.

"Lily I have mist you so very mush." He whispered. "Please do sit." He told her directing her to a chair. He himself sat down and soon they were talking.

"Albus my son, is he, where is he?" she asked him making him wince.

"I'm afraid Lily that I can't answer that question for you see I do not know were you son is. He disappeared this summer and I only received a single letter from him." he answered sadly.

"Disappeared?" she whispered pail then a furious look fell onto her features.

"What do you mean disappeared!? Why weren't you watching him way did Sirius let this happen!?" she shouted in anger.

"Lily there is a few things you don't know that I must tell you and James." He told her trying to calm her down but already knew that he would be getting the well known temper of Lily Potter again after he told her a few things.

"Like what?" she said sarcastically and crossing her arms.

"Sirius never raised Harry, he was sentenced to Azkaban after being framed by Pettigrew for betraying you to Voldemort, and other things." he started. "I had no choice but to place Harry at the Dusleys because Alice and Frank were attack the day after you and were committed to Azkaban sense they were found insane. Remus couldn't look after the child sense his health and none of us could take him sense a school isn't really a place for a child to grow op." he continued watching Lily as her face grew paler as he spoke.

"Azkaban…" she whispered eyes wide and horrified.

"He escaped when Harry was in his third year and is right now at the headquarters of the order of the phoenix." He said gently.

"The Dusleys, you sent my baby boy to that horrible place! Albus you knew they hate magic and everything associated with it! Petunia hats me! She would have projected those feelings onto my son!" She shouted anger clearly showing threw.

"I'm very sorry Lily, I thought that Petunia would change after seeing Harry, but I suppose I was wrong." He whispered lowering his eyes to the sofa in sadness.

Lily took a few calming breath and closed her eyes. Her anger was still very close to the surface when she re-opened them but she seemed to have it under control.

"Albus could, could please tell me about my son. I'm his mother and I don't know a thing about him." she said looking at him.

"I would love to…" he started to but was interrupted as his flo network activated.

"Albus, James Potter is awake." Said Poppy.

"I'm on my way down with Lily, thank you Poppy and tell Minerva to meet us there please." He told the healer.

Standing Albus smiled at Lily who smiled back.

"Why don't I tell you both at the same time that way I don't forget something?" he said leading her out of his office.

"All agree on that one Albus." She answered making him laugh.

Arriving at the hospital wing they say that Minerva was already there and hugging James. Once she noticed Lily she hurried over and hugged her as well.

"It's so very good to see you alive Lily, my god I never thought I would after that Halloween." She whispered pulling away.

"It's good to see you as well Minnie." Said Lily, giving her friend a smile and hurriedly going to James.

After telling James what he had told Lily Albus had to go threw another yelling from James, thank Merlin, Lily was there to calm him down and so he was able to tell them more about their son.

"Harry Potter, I must say has the ability of attracting trouble everywhere he goes." He started making Minerva snort.

"Trouble, it's as if the boy has a spell on him attracting all the trouble that could possibly happen in this castle to him." she declared.

"Yes well, when young Harry was always very curious." He said clearing his throat. "He is of course a Gryffindor." he declared making James cheer. "And plays quidditch, he is the seeker for Gryffindor." he said.

"Youngest seeker of the century." Clarified Minerva. "He was accepted onto the team in his first year." She told them clearly very proud of her young Gryffindor.

"He is best friends with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger and has a pet Owl named Hedwig." He continued smiling.

…

Remus walked threw the halls of Hogwarts. He needed to speak with the headmaster about something, but as he past the hospital wing he decided to go and speak with Poppy. Walking in he noticed the door open to the privet room and suspected she was in there going he opened the door after knocking but froze in his tracks. There in front of him was none other then James and Lily Potter, Alive, breathing and staring at him in shock. Second's latter darkness took over his sight and he fainted attracting Poppy to the room.

"Moony!" shouted James jumping op.

"Remus!" fallowed Lily hurrying over to her friend's side.

"Oh dear," said Poppy shaking her head.

A few minutes latter Remus was returning to the land of awake. He blinked once then twice then shot op and looked and James and Lily in shock.

"Way the hell is this possible!?" he shouted confused beyond words as he stared at two of his best friends. "Way can you be alive when fourteen years ago, you were dead!" he shouted making Lily smile softly.

"Well you see Remus, we don't know either." She said.

"Not even Dumbledore knows way and we aren't the only ones, Fabian and Gideon Prewett are alive as well." said James making him blink then turned to see Fabian and Gideon Prewett sitting on the other two beds of the room.

"Bloody hell does Molly know, of course not she would be here, so would Sirius. Merlin's beard when was Albus going to tell us?" he asked out load.

"At the next order meting, Remus but it seems you're the first to know." said the headmaster from the door way.

"Albus you have to tell Molly and Sirius before then!" he shouted shocked.

"I will I assure you that Remus but until then you must promise me not to tell a soul about this." he said sternly.

"Very well Albus all keep it a secret but I'm blaming you if Sirius tries to kill me." He said making the headmaster smile.

"Very well." he answered smiling brightly.

After a few minutes Remus looked at his old friend's then paled.

"Oh no…" he whispered looking horrified.

"What is it Remus?" asked Lily worried for her friend.

"Harry, Albus way are we going to tell Harry?" he asked the headmaster, making the man pail and gulp. "He does have his mothers temper when it comes to this things Albus way is he going to react to finding out his parents are back from the dead and he was kept in the dark about it?" he asked causing everybody to look at each other.

…

It was late a night as Lily lay in bed with her husband. Remus had returned to headquarters as Albus returned to his office. It had been nice to see Remus again but he seemed so mush older then what he should have looked like.

"James, do you think Harry hates us?" she whispered, asking her husband the first question on her mind.

"I don't think so Lily, if what Albus, Remus and Minerva say is true that our son is a very rational person, he also understands that it wasn't our choice to leave him in this world with out us." Answered James hugging his wife tightly.

"What do you think his like?" she whispered.

"I don't know but probably more like you, he was always a curious baby boy but also very polite one." he answered.

Soon the Potters fell asleep both hoping to see there son soon and also hoping to speak with him and learned what he liked and disliked. Lily yearned for the day she could cook him a home cooked meal, his favourite meal. James yearned for the day to teach him all about girls and way to get himself a girlfriend. Both very happy to be alive once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ladies and gentlemen, as we find ourselves getting closer and closer to the end of summer the quidditch games seem to be getting hard to win!" shouted the announcer. "Today as you all know it's the Ice Griffins against the Royal Panthers, they are pretty even in points, Ice Griffins are at 250 points while the Royal Panthers have 220 points. Harry seems to have a difficulty finding the snitch and so does Cambridge!"

Harry hovered over the pitch looking around. He didn't hear the people cheering or the announcer. He was focussing on finding the snitch. The sky was dark outside and he knew that soon it would rain.

"Prince scores again!" yelled the announcer making the crowed cheer even more.

Looking around Harry growled in frustration then froze. He saw the snitch, it was right in front of Madame Hooch and yet she didn't seem to see it. Smirking he made his way over gently always kipping a good eye on the snitch encase it moved. Madame Hooch was about to yell at him when he plucked the snitch from in front of her then showed her grinning from ear to ear. She stared at it in shock then shook her head and blew the whistle.

"The Ice Griffins win!" she shouted.

"Such a close match I must say but it seems like Potter has a very keen eye!" shouted the announcer.

…

Harry woke op the morning after the quidditch match and stretched as best as he could with Amethyst cuddled to his side. Gently getting op he placed his pillow in his place, gathering some cloth he went and took a shower then got dressed in the black jean shorts and bleu t-shirt. After brushing his hair and pulling it back he left for professor Shadow's office.

The morning was cold for a summer day but he sun was starting to worm everything up slowly. He arrived in his professor's office and found her sitting on the desk waiting for him.

"You're on time, good this week I want to try to see if you can produce the patronus charm wandlessly." She said. "It could be useful in battle to surprise your enemy with it and you will be able to do it during the summer if you are attacked by Dementors." She continued.

"What ever you say professor." He answered bowing jokingly. His professor smirked and shook her head.

"Hogwarts is going to wonder what happened to the nice shy boy they once knew." She said dabbing at her eyes also joking.

"Naw they'll just say I'm being possessed by Voldemort." he joked roiling his eyes.

"Alright Potter you already know way to summon a patronus." She started "Now I want you to concentrate on your magic and feel it, then just say the spell as if you were doing it with your wand." Instructed his professor.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath then let it out. He did it a second time then eyes snapped open to show that they were glowing slightly.

"Expecto Patronum!" He shouted waiving his hand. The Room filled with light and then it all formed into a beautiful stag patronus. Professor Shadow gasped in wonder as she finally saw the patronus she had herd rumours of from her own fellow professors.

"Amassing Potter I am very impressed. During the week we'll make sure you can do the spell with out shouting or waiving your hand." She told him smiling brightly.

"You can go and eat Potter, class starts in twenty minutes." She told him. With a thanks Harry left the professors office and made his way to the eating area. Taking a seat he started to eat. After a few minutes the rest of his team joined him and Amethyst kissed him.

"Good morning love." He said raping an arm around her waist and hugging her.

"Morning to you to." she returned hugging him back. Way was wandless magic class?" Asked Andrew.

"Great I was able to summon my patronus wandlessly it was brilliant." He answered grinning.

"Really oh Harry you'll have to show us latter I mean you've been teaching us wandless magic but a wandless patronus that is almost unheard of." squealed Michelle.

"I agree with Michelle Harry, it was be great to see your Patronus is so beautiful, you never told us why it's a stag thought I mean I would have thought that you would have it represent one of your animagus forms." Said Chrissie.

"My patronus form is the form of my fathers animagus form, he was a stag." He told them smiling softly.

"Oh Harry that is so sweat." Whispered Amethyst, hugging her boyfriend.

"We should get to class guys it starts in a few minutes." Said Henry getting to his feet. Everybody fallowed and soon they started the day.

…

Arriving in Potions Harry took his seat. Defence against the dark arts class was normal although they were learning the patronus charm he helped the people in class and presented his own patronus as an example. Now it was Potions and he really hoped that it would be an interesting class. As everybody sat down their teacher walked in grinning.

"Alright you lot today we are making the power reviling potion. This Potions does as its name in tales, show the person the powers they have for instants if somebody would be a metamorphosis then this potion would show it." He explained. "Well get to it the instructions are on the board." He told them.

They all got op and got there ingredients and soon were making the potion. When it was done they all socked a sheet of parchment in it and then cut there finger letting a drop of blood fall onto the parchment.

Harry looked down at the parchment as it absorbed the blood then saw the writing flow over the parchment.

_Harry Potter_

_Abilities/Powers_

_ Wandless magic_

_ Aura reading_

_ Fire spells_

Wondering what Fire spells and Aura reading meant he asked the professor.

"Well Potter Fire spells means that you perform them better then others. You'll be learning a fire spell in defence against the dark arts soon but I would suggest going to the library or being a fire spell book, it would help and you should take advantage of it. Not many people have abilities in certain categories of spells and as Fire is a very powerful one, you are a very lucky person. Now for Aura reading that ability is very useful, you'll be able to see if the person you see is truth worthy or not, I would also by a book on aura reading and its abilities." He said.

"Thank you professor." He answered shaking his head in wonder.

….

Harry walked threw the camp at night. He was getting restless but yet he didn't know why. He soon arrived at the fire the camp always had at night to see nobody around. Seating down he relaxed in front of the fire. Closing his eyes he tried to relax his body but gasped as an image came to his mind and disappeared just as soon as it did. His eyes snapped open in shock and he shook his head. Closing his eyes again the image returned but this time staid. In front of him was one of his light animagus forms. Frowning he wondered why the image would come to him all of a sudden. Shaking his head he thought it threw. There was a few possibilities on why his body wasn't relaxing that night. One he just needed to sleep, two he was worried about something or three his animagus form wanted to be freed and revealed to the world. Just the fact that his animagus form had appeared to him he knew that it was that that stopped him from resting. Gulping he started to concentrate. That night he would transform he was sure of it.

He started step by step, part by part, first his arms, then his legs, then his body and finally his head. His eyes were still closed as he transformed and once it was done he opened his eyes. Looking around he quickly took into account that he was on all fours, he had a wait on his back and he certainly had a tail as he felt it swish back and forth. Looking around he saw nobody and then made his way to the quidditch dressing rooms he went in and found a mirror. What he saw was shocking although he had already known what his form would be. He was a Flame fox, a mythical creature of fire that used to live in the south of the world, near volcanos. In the south this creature was none as the guardian of the flame door, a door that lead to a world of fire and unbearable heat.

Looking closely he inspected all the features of this form. His fur was dark red and slick all for his tail that was thick and longer then a normal foxes tail. The end was white but with flecks of gold. The same was for his under belly and the tips of his long ears. On his body was a gold design, and on his back was amassing looking phoenix like wings that were the same red as his fur and gold. His eyes were more gold and had gold lightning bolt shaped strikes on the side of his eyes. His paws were large and had brown leather like straps rapped around the ankles.

It was simply amassing, this form a form of fire. Closing his eyes he concentrated and returned to his human body. Panting he wiped the sweat from his brow then got to his feet. Slowly he made his way back to the bunk house. Arriving he saw that everybody was asleep already he went to the boy's bedrooms and found Amethyst sleeping on his bed. Smiling he changed into a pair of grey sweat pants and climbed in. raping an arm around Amethyst's waist he finally was able to relaxed and fall asleep a smile on his lips.

…

Harry lay on the beach relaxing. It was an amassing day, hot and sunny. The end of summer was coming closely but yet he couldn't help but not worry about it. It was his life and he wanted to live it. Sure Voldemort was back but he was a Slytherin, an insane one, he knew that he would have to keep a low profile for enlist a year or until he was revealed.

"Harry?" whispered somebody at his right making him open his eyes. What he saw was not wait he expected. Chrissie was looking at him worriedly.

"What is it Chrissie?" he asked her propping himself op onto his elbows.

"I have to tell you something." She whispered looking down.

"What is it?" he asked worried.

"My school was attacked by something a week ago, the school had to cloth and so their told our parents to send us to other schools for the year. My parents sent me a letter wondering what school I would like to go to." she said bighting her lip. "On the list was Hogwarts, the sent a letter asking if they would accept me they responded in saying that they would be very happy to accept me." She said. "What would you say if I want to Hogwarts?" she asked her friend.

"Why would my opinion affect your choice Chrissie, yes I would love to have you at Hogwarts but its really up to you, would you want to be stuck with me a full year." He asked her joking and making her laugh.

"Then I've decided to go to Hogwarts, it would be fun and you have to have somebody from the team to keep you in check." She said seriously but Harry herd the joking tone in her voice. It seemed like he would be getting a new friend at Hogwarts and the professors were going to get the shock of there lives once they find out that he knew her and was friends with her.

…

Sirius Black was getting frustrated, not only was his best friend disappearing all the time but Molly Weasley was taking over his bloody house. He feared that if the frustration built op more then he would explode at the woman and possibly hurt her feelings. He knew the woman was only doing what she always did but still he wasn't a bloody child. Right now he was in his room the only safe heaven and the only place nobody else was allowed to come into. His room was decorated to suit him, blue walls and dark brown furniture with silver accessories. He was right now looking at a picture of Harry that he had found. The boy was smiling and that made him happy yet he wondered if the boy was smiling right now. Suddenly out of no were a letter appeared on his bed. Waiving his wand over it he found no spells over it. Taking it he opened it and was shocked as a few photos fell out. Before looking at the photos he read the letter.

_To my dearest Godfather, _

_ It's been a while sense I wrote you and I apologies, this summer has been busy very busy. First of I am doing good, I have a few things to show you next time I see you Sirius but I must say they are all good. I'm really sorry way short this letter is but I promise all tell you more when I see you. Now onto the photos I sent, this are photos of my new friends and myself taken by others. Hope you like them. The one with the purple hair is Amethyst by the way. _

_Your wonderful godson, _

_ Harry _

Smiling at the letter he took the pictures and started to go threw them. The first photo was of Harry but he hadn't thought so at first. The photo seemed to have been taken when he wasn't looking and at a beach sense he was on sand and near the water. He was wearing emerald green swimming trunks and no t-shirt showing his tattoo and nipple piercing. Shaking his head he laughed, if Molly Weasley ever saw that Harry would be dead. Once his laughed subsided he continued to look at it. He noticed that Harry's hair was down to his shoulders and no longer messy. The boy had a dark tan and was smiling. Turning to the next photo it was a group photo of seven people all gathered. Harry was in the center with a purple haired girl in his arms. The next was Harry kissing the same purple haired girl. Then it was a picture of the purple haired girl and Sirius had to admit his godson had great taste. The girl was beautiful; she had long dark purple hair and beautiful silver eyes. Her hair was in very loose ringlets and she wore black jeans with a low cut purple top.

'So that was his godson, girlfriend.' Thought Sirius approvingly.

Putting the pictures in a secure location with the letter he rested his head against his pillow and relaxed. His godson was happy that's all he wanted. Ten minutes latter there was pounding at his door and Moody's voice broke threw the walls.

"Dumbledore wants to see you Sirius, go to the kitchen." He said making Sirius grown. Getting up he stretched and made his way to the kitchen, there he found Molly and Arthur there as well. Taking a seat he waited only a second until Dumbledore arrived.

"Good your all hear." He said smiling brightly.

"Albus why did you want to see us?" asked Arthur frowning.

"Did you find Harry?" asked Molly hopefully.

"I'm afraid not Molly, Harry is still missing but something very important did happen." He said smiling at them.

"The night I was called to Hogwarts by Minerva I was met by four people in the hospital wing, four people previously dead." He started. "I did a magical scan to see if it was truly then and found that they were indeed the four people. I was very shocked and you three will be as well. Sirius, Molly Arthur the four people found alive were James and Lily Potter and Fabian and Gideon Prewett." He finished and soon he was watching the effect of his words had over the three people in the room. Molly fainted, Arthur started to stutter shocked out his mind but Sirius only stared in shock as the four people entered the room. James smiled at him and changed into his stag form.

"Padfoot you great mutt don't I get a greeting." He scowled. In a swift movement Sirius jumped to his feat and talked his best friend tears falling from his eyes.

"Prongs." He whispered squeezing his friend hard. He let go and turned to Lily who smiled at him.

"Is the almighty Sirius Black crying?" she teased making him laugh and hug her tightly to him. She hugged back and then let go smiling at him.

"Moony knew didn't he that's why he acting so weird." He said turning his attention to Dumbledore.

"I told him not to tell anybody, they will be announced during tonight's Order meeting." Said Albus nodding his head.

"So Padfoot this was your parent's old house." said James.

"Way this is the most ancient and noble house of Black." He growled glaring at the room.

Silence fell until a shout broke threw the room making them all jump.

"Fabian! Gideon!" shouted Molly Weasley finally waking op from her faint. She ran right to them and hugged them both. All the while both men laughed and hugged there little sister back.

"It's great to see you again Molly." Said Fabian.

"Way sis it's been a while, way are your children." Asked Gideon.

"Oh you must meet them!" shouted Molly looking to Arthur.

"They can meet after the meeting Molly it would be easier." He told her.

"Indeed people will be arriving soon please you three put this cloaks on and seat." Ordered the headmaster, the four adults did as told and soon everybody was setting down. A few minutes latter the door opened and order members started to walk in. Remus went over and sat beside Sirius giving him an apologizing look which Sirius smiled at, telling him that it was ok. Once everybody arrived the headmaster stood.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I have something very important and shocking to tell you." he started. The night I was called to Hogwarts by Minerva I found four people in the hospital wing, four people that were dead yet now breathing and so very mush alive." he started. "I made sure that it was truly them and now I present to you four members of the original order of the phoenix. Lily and James Potter and Gideon and Fabian Prewett." He finished as the four figures stood and there cloaks disappeared revealing to the room the four figures.

Silence fell over the room as they all just stared in shock at the four people.

"You people sure are quiet, waits wrong cat got our tongue." Teased Lily a glint in her eyes. "Severus I thought you would say something." She continued turning her attention to him.

"Lily…" he finally whispered shocked out of his mind.

…

Harry laughed with his friends as they ate dinner. Then the head of camp stood and pulled their attention to him.

"In the next couple of days you all will be getting school letters. As are camp goes all the way to the before last day of school and I understand that you all wouldn't want to hurry in buying your things I have arranged from a one day trip to the New York alley. We will spend the day there to give you all the time to relax and to have some fun." He told him making everybody cheer. Before they left for their bunk Madame Hooch asked to see Harry and Chrissie sense she herd the girl would now be attending Hogwarts.

"You wanted to see us Madame Hooch." Said Chrissie.

"Yes you both are the only Hogwarts or soon to be Hogwarts students here and as America doesn't sell the uniform I will need your measurements to gather your school robs, also you can tell me what you weren't able to get in New York and all gather it on my trip to Diagon Alley." she said making both teens grin.

"Thank you so mush Madame Hooch, I think I speak for both of us when I say we really appreciate It." said Harry.

"Very mush." Said Chrissie.

"No trouble you two now there is one thing about your brooms, I understand you're almost done your own Chrissie. I looked in on it and during quidditch games you, Harry, can us it sense it was approved by us all." she said. "Once yours is approved Chrissie you will also be able to us it in a game." She told them.

"Terrific." Squealed Chrissie jumping op and down.

"Great to hear Madame Hooch, thanks for tell us." said Harry grinning.

"Your welcome you two now go on I have to make my way to England for the first teacher meeting of the year." She groaned making Harry laugh.

"Good luck." He wished her then he left with Chrissie.

Auther note: IMPORTANT PEOPLE!!!

Pick a name for a flame creature? Hint it's a Royal Flame Lion.

Huo meaning Fire (Chinese)

Canicus meaning Born of Fire (Scottish Gaelic)

Pyrros meaning Flame Like (Greek)

Vote on my polls until I get a good amount I can post the next chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright people the polls are clossed. Read and find out the little fire balls name.

* * *

Chapter 7

The silence was finally broke when Severus spoke, or whispered Lily's name shocked out of his mind.

"Constant vigilance!" shouted Moody making everybody jump and scream.

"Alastor you haven't changed a bit." said James laughing.

"Great to see you both alive Potters, your son will be happy to." growled Moody.

"Yes well his going to get a stern taking too about scaring the adults in his life." Said Lily rolling her eyes as her husband pouted.

"But Lily I would have run away from that house to if I were him, I'm sure Harry is a very sensible person." He told her.

"He is, Harry is a very responsible person." He answered.

Soon chaos broke in the kitchen as people finally broke out of there shock and started asking questions rapidly. Severus meanwhile stud and went to Lily. They looked at each other then Lily hugged him. He closed his eyes and hugged her back then smiled at her.

…

It was early morning as they all woke up. Harry yawned and stretch filling Amethyst beside him cuddle even more to him. After that he herd taping at the window. Grumbling he got op and opened it letting an owl in. After taking the letter the owl flu away and Harry was able to go into the living room. He had just sat down when Chrissie came out with a letter of her own.

"Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Hogwarts." She clarified sitting down beside him. They opened the letters and soon started to read. After that they looked at the list of books and other things they would need. Once that was done they each yawned.

"My god it's going to be weird." Said Chrissie shaking her head.

"Why do you say that?" asked Harry confused.

"An American in the mist of an entire British school." she said laughing slightly.

Harry grinned and laughed as well. "Your right there it will be weird." He said. "But I really don't care you'll have a friend in Gryffindor no matter what house your in." he told her making her smile.

"No wonder Amethyst loves you; you're such a great person Harry. I'm really happy to know you." she said smiling at him.

"I love Amethyst for the exact same reason." He said smiling at her.

…

Two days after Harry and Amethyst got there Hogwarts letters everybody was going to New York's magical alley. Harry went with Chrissie sense they were Hogwarts students and everybody else had to go get there uniform. They would meet at the supplies store, were they sold parchment quills and other things.

Entering the supplies store Harry looked around. He first went into the writing section were he found quills of all stile. Going he found a beautiful white feather quill and took two of them after that he continued getting some bottles of ink, he got black, purple and a dark gold. After that he kept looking, that's when he found a set of fountain pens. There were two of them and they were all done in dark bronze like gold. Taking a set he thought about it then put them in the basket. Going over to the counter he waited to be acknowledged.

"Way may I help you sir?" asked the older man behind the counter.

"I was wondering could you maybe scribe something into this pens?" he asked the man.

"Of course sir what do you wish?" asked the man taking the pens from him.

"Do you know what a Royal Flame Lion is?" he asked.

"Yes." Answered the man

"Please do that." he told him.

"Sir I'm afraid the Flame Lion is part of the Potter crest I'll need permission…" he told him.

"You have it, my names Harry Potter." He told the man smiling charmingly at him.

"Well then do you want something else on the other pen?" asked the man eyes slightly wider.

"Yes actually a Ice Griffin if you please." He said.

"Very well sir all be done in about an hour." He told him.

"Thank you." he answered returning to shopping. Walking around he got a pack of parchment then got a few books of parchment to take notes in, they were all black leather and very nice. After that he just looked around. The others arrived and soon did there shopping and an hour latter they walked to the counter and bought all there things, Harry paying for the pens and smiling at the amassing work.

"Thank you sir you did amassing work." He told the man.

"You're welcome Mister Potter." Said the man smiling brightly.

Leaving the store they continued on to the potion supplies. Buying what they needed and more they moved on to the Trunk store, Harry having a brilliant idea. Arriving he went tot the clerk and asked him a question.

"Sir, do you have multiple compartment trunks?" he asked.

"Yes we do good sir. We have a wide variety of them." He said smiling brightly and leading them over. Looking around Harry's eyes soon landed on a beautiful trunk.

"I see you've spotted this beauty, it's a five compartment trunk made of dark Alder, with black iron and leather strips. It's very spacious and can hold a lot of things. The fifth compartment is actually a library with books shelves and sitting area all included. The four compartment is like an apartment, it has a bedroom with a king size bed, a closet, a bathroom, kitchen and sitting area.

"I'll take it." he sa id smiling brightly. Paying for the trunk he waited for the others and soon they put all there things in there new trunk.

"I think its time we make our way to the book store." He suggested.

"That's a great idea." Said Michelle bouncing op and down. Everybody laughed at her excitement and soon went over. Looking threw the sections of books he found all the books on his list and others that he thought interesting. Paying for them he put them into his trunk and soon they were gone from there as well.

After they got all there supplies they decided to separate to gather what ever else they needed and meet op at the ice cream parlour. Harry soon found himself walking down the alley when he felt something tugging at him. Turning around he found that it was tugging in the direction of the pet store. Wondering why he made his way in and fallowed it, then finally he stopped in front of a dark red and gold egg. Shaking his head he found the clerk and told him he wanted the egg.

"Alright kid but I tell yaw I have had this egg for almost fifteen years." he told him.

"Don't worry sir I'll take It." he said not backing down.

"Alright then." He said taking the egg out of the cage and after Harry paid for it he left to store. Just as he walked out it started to shake making him gasp in shock. After a few minutes the egg cracked and then a horn poked threw the shell making him yelp.

'What the hell was in this bloody egg?' he wondered. Then the egg shell's blasted away and Harry had a furry little creature in his hands. He recognized this creature almost immediately. It was a bloody Royal Flame Lion.

The Lion's fur actually fire but it didn't burn Harry's hands. It was dark red with flecks of gold and on its forehead was a gold horn. For a lion it looked more like a wolf, just like all other Royal Flame Lions. Its paws were massive in size and had two gold rings on the front paws.

"Well hello there little guy, I don't think I was expecting that." he said chuckling. Suddenly the creature nipped his fingers making him yelp, but then a glow surrounded them.

"You just bounded with me!" he shouted in shock, yet his only answer was for the creatures to curl op into the nap of his shoulder and purr. Shaking his head he continued his journey. Going into a junk store he looked around and found a few interesting things, paying for them he continued on then he thought about it. He would need dress robes for that stupid meeting. Going he arrived in the robe shop and smiled the woman.

"Way may I help you sir?" she asked.

"I need dress robes not to fancy yet not to plain." He said.

"Well then please fallow me and we'll see what you like out of the selection." She said leading him to the section of the store. He looked around and found three dress robs he really liked. One was Black and seemed to be made of silk or something, it was just so soft. It had silver trim all over it and on the cuffs were a set of silver gothic M's. the next was a dark green with gold trimming and after that there was another black one but it was a little more relaxed.

"All take this three but on the plane black one can I have a Royal Flame Lion on the caller and lower sleeves." He asked her.

"Of course sir, all get your measurements and then get started, way do you want to get your robs?" she asked.

"Send them by owl, Harry Potter." He said making the woman's eyes widen.

"Of course sir." She said.

After his measurements were taken he bought a few extra normal robs and then left the store thanking the woman. Looking at the time he started to make his way to the ice cream parlour were everybody was meeting all the while thinking of names for his new familiar.

"Harry what's that in your arm?" asked Amethyst.

"It's my new familiar and it's a Royal Flame Lion." He told them smiling down at the sleeping creature in his arms.

"Oh my god it's so cute!" squealed the three girls making the guys roll their eyes and Harry laugh while rubbing the back of his head.

…

Amanda Hooch arrived at Hogwarts and took a deep breath. The first teachers meeting of the year was the most boring one of all and she really hoped to get it over with as soon as possible. Going op she was met by Minerva.

"Amanda way has your summer been going?" she asked.

"Very nicely actually Minerva, what about yours?" she asked her friends.

"It's like normal but for a few things happening here and there." Answered the woman smiling at her friend. As they walked they spoke to each other and then arrived at the teacher's room. Entering they each took their seat and waited for the headmaster. a few minutes latter the old man arrived smiling brightly at them.

"I'm very happy to see you all here today now there are two people I want you all to meet, they will be teaching Defence Against the dark arts." He said smiling. "I have made sure they are actually who they say they are and so I'm very happy to present to you all Lily and James Potter." He said motioning to the door as the two Potters appeared. Shocked gasped broke threw the room and Amanda palled. Harry was going to freak out.

"Have you told Potter?" she asked.

"I'm afraid it would be to dangers to reveal it threw the mail Harry needs to be told in person but he is missing so it will haft to wait for when he returns." He answered her.

"The boy has the temper of a red head Albus!" she screamed shocked out of her mind.

"I agree with Amanda, Mister Potter has a very big temper, I think it rivals yours Lily's but still are you sure not telling him would be wise Albus?" asked Poppy Pomfrey.

"I'm sure he will understand." Said Albus smiling.

Sitting back down, she placed her head in her hands and closed her eyes. She would have to tell Harry when she returned to the camp, it was better then having the boy blow up the hall.

…

"Alright ladies and gentleman today is the last match of the summer, the Ice Griffins by far probably the best team here and the Harpies second best. Now let's get the Harpies out here!" shouted the announcer, making everybody cheer.

As tradition put it the last game of the year was always held at night so that it was a little harder for the players.

The first team to zoom out were the Harpies, they were all wearing dark purple and silver.

"The Harpies are all riding Nimbus 2005's the latest of the Nimbus collection! Superb brooms I must say." Shouted the announcer then everybody turned there attention to the other team. "Here comes the Ice Griffins!"

Cheers broke threw the entire stadium as the people cheered and then the team flu out.

"What's this?! The Ice Griffins seem to be riding different brooms then before!" Shouted the announcer very surprised.

Madame Hooch went op and handed him a piece of parchment that he started to read.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it seems like all the Ice Griffins are riding there hand made brooms like there Captain Potter. I must say it's an amassing sight. First we have Henry Star on what he named the Starlight! Then we have Andrew Clearance on what he names the Sandstorm! We then have Christopher Wren with what he calls the Nightmare! Now for the girls we have Michelle Taylor on what she called the Stardust! We have Chrissie Blair on what he calls Saber! Finally we have Amethyst Prince on what she has named Thunder!" shouted the announcer introducing each broom, when he finished the audience cheered and then the match was on.

Just like when the Ice Griffins captain had appeared on his broom the rest of the team was doing very well, they had perfect control of their brooms. The chasers were scoring repeatedly while the keeper stopped the other team chassers from scoring on him. The beaters were grinning as they smashed the bluggers towards the Harpies and the captain hovered op in the air grinning from ear to ear.

"Ladies and gentlemen I personally thing that the Ice Griffins are having a blast in this last match just look at them go, I don't think I ever say a team be so relaxed!" shouted the announcer. "Wait look Potter seems to have spotted the snitch, he mounts his broom like a skate board once again and there he goes!"

Harry flu after the snitch like a hawk, doing barrel rolls and flips, dives and other tricks, in a last flip he stopped and raised his hand for everybody to see because there in his furm grasp was the golden snitch."

"The Ice Griffins win the finally match! They win the cup!" shouted the announcer but he was barely herd over the stadiums noise. The Ice Griffins took a victory lap then shock the other team's hands.

"Well ladies and gentlemen I must say it has been a great season for quidditch this summer!" shouted the announcer.

...

"Well done Potter." Said Madame Hooch shaking his hand. "Come to my office tomorrow after diner I need to tell you something but don't worry its nothing bad." She said smiling at him.

"Sure thing professor." He answered smiling brightly.

"You lot played great and I am very happy to have been able to see the birth of this team. You never know maybe one day you'll all get into the national Quidditch league." She told them smiling.

Soon the team left, they had a lot of parting to do that night and there was no way they were going to bed until very late the next morning.

Arriving at the bunk Harry grinned and made his way to his trunk. He came back out with a few things that made the team cheer. He placed them on the table and soon they really started to party. The music was blasting and they were all dancing. It was around five o'clock in the morning until they all went to bed, completely drunk and tired from dancing, but still they were all very happy.

…

The sun shined threw the curtains bathing the room in only a bit of light. The room was slightly cold and everybody was still sleeping. On one bed beside the window Harry potter slept with Amethyst prince on his chest. He was shirtless showing his well muscled chest and tattoo, while Amethyst was only wearing a of the shoulder white furry purple dress with pom-poms. It was one o'clock in the afternoon when Harry groaned and woke op, his head pounding and his mouth very dry. Getting op slowly he winced as his muscles complained. Putting Amethyst on the bed and covering her up he took some of his things and went to take a shower. After that he went to the eating hall and got a little something to eat with his familiar on his shoulder. He returned to the bunk to see everybody else awake. Sitting down he groaned again as his muscles started to complain.

"Morning everybody…" he whispered.

"Morning…" whispered everybody else.

"Harry did we name your familiar?" asked Chrissie.

"No I've been thinking of a name but I can't seem to get one." she said smiling down at the little Flame lion on his lap.

"What about Pyrros?" suggested Michelle.

"What about Canicus?" suggested Andrew

"Or even Huo?" suggested Henry.

Harry thought it over then smiled brightly.

"I know what to call him." he said.

"Well what is it? What are your going to call him?" asked Amethyst.

"I'm going to call him Pyrros, I think it fits him really well." he answered making his team cheer but then moan in pain as it aggravated there head aches. "Well Pyrros welcome to the family." he whispered petting the little fire ball. "Hope you'll like having a friend like me around. Guys I'm going to go to the library." He said getting op.

"Why?" asked Andrew.

"Well I bought a few books that could help with my powers but I would really like to check the library out." He said.

"All come." Said Amethyst jumping to her feat.

"Way my little fire ball you have to stay here, we don't want to burn the library down." joked Harry placing his familiar on the sofa and leaving the bunk. They walked hand in hand as they made there way to the library all the way talking.

"I need to find a book on song magic." She said making him blink.

"Song magic, wonder what that is, is it one of your abilities?" he asked.

"Way the only one apart from my Metamorphosis ability." She told him blushing.

"That's great love but I never herd of Song magic before." He said thinking hard.

"I never herd of it either I hope there's enlist one book on It." she told him smiling.

As they entered the library they went to the main library book and Amethyst started.

"Song magic." She whispered softly placing her hand on the book. It glowed softly and then she opened it. There was three books on the page making her smile.

_What is Song magic by Alice McCrow_

_Way to use Song magic by Christopher Brown_

_History of Song magic by Alexia Crown_

Taking them down she let Harry go.

"Fire spells and Aura reading." He whispered placing his hand on the book. It glowed softly and then he opened it, his list was mush longer then Amethyst's so he read threw them. Finally he found a few that could help him and took them down.

_A list of Fire spells Light, Midium and advanced by Pyrros Mclory_

_A History of Aura reading by McKenzie Tails _

_What is Aura reading by Benjamin Night _

_Way to use Aura reading by Tia Miller _

_Fire Spells Advanced by Elisabeth Billius _

Closing the book they soon left to gather those books. After finding them they checked them out and left for outside. Sense it was a beautiful day why not relax and read outside. They found a tree and Harry law against it with Amethyst relaxing her head on his lap. Soon they started to read.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was lunch as everybody ate, the volume in the hall was load but bearable. Madame Hooch watched as the young Gryffindor ate. Harry Potter, such a great kid, yet she knew his temper. Shaking her head she closed her eyes. How on earth was she going to tell him. The kid's parents were back from the dead and yet the Headmaster, the person he respected didn't even tell him. No he waited for Harry to be at school and after seeing his parents to tell him. Some times she wondered if the old headmaster was sane. Letting a frustrated breath leave her lips she lined back into her seat and rubbed her forehead. Harry was going to explode and the Daily Prophet was going to have a field day with it.

…

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office a pensive look on his face. His thoughts were to the year coming and to Harry Potter. He knew that Harry would be attending that meting during the second day of school and James and Lily were not happy, they would have to attend and be asked questions as well, thank Merlin it was Amelia Bones asking the questions she would be fair and asked the questions given to her. He hoped this year went with out incident, he really did he didn't think Harry could handle another battle with Voldemort just yet, the boy still needed to train. Ah Harry the boy really did know way to hide that was certain. He had the entire order looking all over England and yet no sign of the boy. Nothing had appeared and he was getting worried that Voldemort had him or that the boy left England. The letter he received from Harry was a clear sign the boy was frustrated. He could just imagine what would happen once he saw his parents at the staff table during the opening feast and he really hoped to avoid it.

"Albus everything will go fine just go with the flow." Said one of the old headmasters.

"Indeed." He whispered shaking his head.

…

Harry smiled at Amethyst. It had been an hour and after reading one book he knew exactly what his aura reading was. Mainly it was an ability to see the aura's of somebody else and to tell if the person was good or bad and if the person was telling the truth or not. It was a very hard ability to master but he had already started to see sign of his abilities pop op. He really needed to concentrate to see the person aura but after practicing he would be able to do it very easily.

"So do you know what Song magic is?" he asked Amethyst, smiling.

"Yes I do, it's a way of doing magic for certain people, it's a rare ability that hasn't been seen for over a century and it is very powerful. I have to sing to us it." she told him.

"What did you find out about your Fire magic?" she asked.

"Well a person with Fire magic abilities hasn't been see for a few centuries as well and apparently they are very strong, also if I try I can probably teleport by fire." He told her smiling brightly.

"That is great what about you're other ability." She asked.

"I can see people's aura pretty mush. He told her smiling.

"What's mine then?" she asked sitting up and looking at him. Harry concentrated and soon a purple and silver glow surrounded her.

"You have a purple and silver aura. The purple means you can change your appearance and the silver or white part means that you have a pure hearted." He told her smiling brightly.

"Well then Mister Potter why don't you kiss my purr heart to make it purer." She whispered lining in.

"Gladly." He whispered capturing her limps in a searing kiss. When they let go he grinned evilly and started to tickle her. With a squeal she tried to get away but he pined her to the ground. Laughter soon broke from them as they tickled each other all the while smiling brightly.

Supper time rolled around quickly and soon the hall was filled with chatting and eating teenagers. Harry sat with his team all the while watching his familiar as it ate as well.

"Don't you have a meeting with Madame Hooch after super?" asked Andrew.

"Yes I do, she asked to see me, said it was important I hope it's not about my fire ball there because he isn't living." He told them smiling brightly at the lion cub on the table.

"Wonder what it's about though I mean is it about your school life or does she want to tell you about your parents." Said Christopher.

"Probably the last one, but I better go, I'm done and she already left." Said Harry smiling at them. He took his familiar and soon left but before he did so, he kissed Amethyst on the lips passionately then he left leaving her looking into space a smile on her lips and everybody sniggering.

Harry walked threw the camp his mind thinking on why Madame Hooch would want to see him for. He didn't do anything wrong that he knew of. He really hoped it wasn't about school because right now all he wanted to do was relax and enjoy his summer. Sighing he soon arriving at Madame Hooch's office. Knocked at the door he then walked in. What he saw was not what he expected. The flying instructor was sitting on a sofa eyes closed fingers massaging her forehead as if she had a head ache.

"Madame Hooch I can always come back latter if there's something wrong." He said wondering if it was perhaps the best choice.

"No, No Potter. I need to tell you something extremely important, please sit." She started motioning the sit on the sofa. "Harry I need you to listen before you explode but after I'm done then you can explode." She said making him worry. Taking a sit he let the little fire ball cuddle onto his lap.

"The headmaster thought that it would be a better idea for you to just see them sitting there at the opening feast." She began. "Well I really don't think it's the best way to go seeing as you have a very good temper." She said making Harry sneaker. "Now what I'm about to tell you will probably make you extremely angry and rave but you have to hear me out." She said sitting op and looking at him sternly.

"As you wish Madame Hooch." He said.

"I don't know way to tell you but I think the best way is to go strait out and say It." she said then she took a deep breath and said. "Your parents are alive Potter." After that she closed her eyes expecting the worst but when she herd nothing she opened them slightly only to see Harry sitting there, his face was void of all emotions but his body, his body was shaking with rage and his magic, to her shock, was showing. It glowed around his body but then flames started to appear and combined with the magic making her worry.

"Dumbledore tested it and proved that it is indeed them." She continued. "I wanted to tell you Harry I thought it would be better then for you just seeing them in the great hall at the opening feast sense they are the future defence against the dark arts professors." She told him slowly.

"May I be excused Madame Hooch I don't wish to burn your office to the ground." He growled trying to keep the anger in.

"Of course Potter." She said looking at the flames starting to surround him.

The boy stood, nodded and then left, leaving her to worry, if the boy would be ok.

…

Walking swiftly and stiffly he soon found himself at the beach and that's when he let his anger out. The air around him sizzled as smoke was leaving his hands.

"How dare he! How dare he keep this from me!" he shouted anger showing threw. "I had the right to know, I had the right to know that my own bloody parents were alive! But no the famous Albus Dumbledore can't acknowledge that! No he thinks that I won't blow op in his face!" he shouted pacing back and forth, his eye burning with anger. "He had no fucking right to do that!" he shouted.

"Harry!" shouted a voice to his right making him turn and see Amethyst looking at him worried. His anger calmed down slightly and that's when he herd the purring coming from the vicinity of his feet. Looking down, he saw his fire ball rubbing itself against his leg. Picking him up he brought it to his face and the only thing the creature did was purr and swat at his bangs. A small smile form on his lips and that's whne he noticed Amethyst running towards him. When she made it she raped her arms around his neck wish made him relax even more.

"What's wrong love?" she asked him worried, her eyes searching his for an answer. "Was it something Madame Hooch said?"

"Yes." He answered simply. "Madame Hooch just told me my parents are alive and that Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea to just not tell me and let me see them during the opening feast." He told her closing his eyes and taking deep breaths to stop the anger from building again.

"That stupid old man!" screamed Amethyst making Harry's eyes pop open and look at his girlfriend as she got angry. "Does he really think that would have been the best way to deal with the situation?!"

"I agree love but maybe you should calm down." he said raping his arms around her as his familiar climbed onto his shoulder. He pulled her to her chest that way her ear was resting against his heart.

"Your right." She whispered softly closing her eyes.

…

Sirius sat in the sitting room eyes closed as he, for the first time in a long time, relaxed peacefully. Things were looking op, James and Lily were alive, he had his best friend back but there was still missing one thing. His godson, Harry hadn't appeared yet. He hoped the boy knew that his parents were alive because he really didn't want to hear about the great hall blowing op during the opening feast. Although it would be funny he didn't think the world needed another reason to see Harry as a crazy attention seeking boy. He really hoped that he found out on the train enlist then it would not be seen by everybody.

"Padfoot are you sleeping you old mutt?" asked a joking voice not far from him.

"Prongs you call me old one more time and I swear you wont be smiling for long." He growled opening his eyes and staring at his old friend.

"Right what ever you say Padfoot." Answered James sitting down and looking out the window. His eyes were slightly dull making Sirius think if he should show his best friend those photos.

"What's wrong Prongs?" he asked frowning.

"Nothing, I just, I wish I knew more about my son." He sighed.

"Harry is a great kid James, but I don't know him like I wish I do, Hermione and Ron would be your best bet." He answered.

"Their angry with him for not telling them were he went for the summer so they won't even speak about him." he said shaking his head.

"Right well what do you know?" he asked.

"I know he plays quidditch for Gryffindor, that he attracts trouble like a magnet and that he plays the hero and that he is very shy." He said sighing.

"Well you really just know the basics but James your son has many secrets. Harry is very kind no matter what people think at him." started Sirius, James listening closely. "I did get a second letter." He continued. "With some pictures if you want to see them." He said.

"You got another letter from my son with pictures? Were the hell are they Sirius?" he asked grinning from ear to ear.

Sirius waived an envelope in front of his face smirking.

"I thought you would want to see them so I keep them on me, plus if I do say so myself, Prongslet has great taste in girlfriend." He said laughing as James snatched the envelope from his hands and started to look at the pictures.

"He looks so grown op and Lily will never accept this, a tattoo bloody hell my son is dead." He whispered shaking his head.

…

"Alright people I understand it's a little late to learn way to sword fight but if you like it you'll maybe continue." Said there defence professor as she smiled at them.

"Now who here has fought with a sword before or has learned how to handle a sword before?" she asked them looking around.

Shrugging his shoulder Harry raised his arm along with five others. There professor looked at them with raised eye brows then pointed at a young girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Harry thought her name was Kalis.

"When?" asked professor shadow.

"When I was ten my parents wanted to try and teach me way to sword fight. Well let's just say my clumsiness was not very appropriate for sword fighting." Answered the brunette, blushing fiercely.

"you." continued the professor pointing to a red head Harry didn't know the name of.

"I was twelve I was taught way to fight." He answered.

"You."

"Last year we started sword fighting lessons in school." answered a blond boy.

"You."

"I was taught by my mother starting at nine its tradition in the family." answered a pink haired girl.

"You."

"I studied it for a year didn't like it to mush." Answered a brown haired boy.

"You."

"Well it was once and I didn't do it again because I wasn't good at it." said a blue haired boy.

"Potter!" she asked. "I didn't think muggles taught kids way to play with swords and I didn't think Hogwarts taught sword fighting class." She said.

"Are you nuts, to them its another way of killing ourselves, but I did us a sword once, during my second year. I had to kill a Basilisk with It." he said shrugging his shoulders. While everybody else gaped at him the Ice Griffins sniggered.

"You fought a Basilisk with a sword…never mind Potter I shouldn't be shocked by you anymore, your just full of surprises." She sighed shaking her head.

"Of course I am professor you know why?" he asked smirking.

"Why?" she asked already dreading the answer.

"I'm a Potter." He said simply. "Potters always get into trouble."

…

It was almost dinner time and yet Amethyst was being led somewhere by her boyfriend Harry Potter. She was confused as to where he was bringing her and she couldn't help but asked the question that was on her mind. "Where on earth are you bringing me Harry?" He had blindfolded her and now he was leading her threw what she thought to be a wooden area.

"We're almost there." He answered her but she could practically hear Harry smile and shook her head. Suddenly they came to a stop and he told her to sit down. Sitting down she frowned, she felt something soft under her fingers, and this only enforced her confusion of were they were.

"What one moment." He told her.

A few minutes latter she felt the blindfold loosen and then disappear. Opening her eyes she gasped in wonder. It was only her and Harry and they were sitting on a hill over the lake and the sun was about two hours from setting.

"Oh Harry." she whispered turning her attention to him but then she noticed the picnic basket and the blanket she was sitting on.

"Our first romantic date." He whispered smiling at her with love filed eyes.

"Our first romantic date." She repeated eyes filing with happy tears. Harry lined in and kissed her.

"So what is for dinner?" she asked him smiling.

"Lets see we have Chinese food." He said smiling brightly.

"Chinese food!" cheered Amethyst, very happy sense Chinese food was her favourite.

Soon they started to eat, talk and laugh as they enjoyed there night together. Amethyst rested against Harry's side as they watched the sun set over the horizon. Both were very happy and relaxed as they relaxed against each other. When they returned to the bunk house that night, everybody was asleep and so they were able to get to bed as well.

…

"Lily." Whispered James as they law in bed.

"Yes James." She answered looking at him.

"I spoke with Sirius today and he gave me this photo, apparently Harry sent it in a second letter this summer." He told her handing over the picture to her. She looked at it and shook her head.

"He needs a hair cut." she whispered making him laugh.

"Sure he needs a hair cut but still, Lily that's our son." He told her tightening his hold on her.

"I wish I could see him now James, a photo just isn't him." she whispered tears falling from her eyes.

"We'll see him soon." He told her kissing the top of her head.

"Yaw we'll see him soon." She whispered closing her eyes. "I hope we can be a real family."

"I know we can be Lily, we're Potters we can be anything we wanted and a family is one of those things I know our son wants to have." He answered her.

"Molly says his a very sweat boy." she answered.

"Sirius and Remus say it as well." he answered her.

"Do you think he'll be happy to see us?" she asked.

"Lily this is our son, of course he will be happy to see us. Sirius and Remus told us that his always thinking about us." he answered her smiling. "You think to mush Lily lets sleep and soon we'll be able to see him and hug him." he told her kissing the top of her head again and smiling.

Soon the Potters fell asleep leaving the headquarters of the order of the phoenix to be a silent place filled with sleeping people.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"James you have to be serious what are we teaching this kids this year?" said a frustrated Lily Potter. "Remus is here to help as he taught a good part of them." She said.

"Lily, Remus will be with us teaching the class along with Sirius once we get him cleared of all charges." Said James smiling at his wife.

"Still we have to come up with a schedule." She said.

"Based on war sense there is one going on." Said James nodding his head.

"Fine then we should teach the patronus charm." Said Lily. "To all years." she continued. "Harry will be able to help you in that class." Said Remus smiling slightly then noticed his slip and paled.

"What do you mean Harry will be able to help us in that aspect?" whispered Lily eyes narrowed. "It isn't possible that my son knows the patronus charm as he is only fifteen and nobody in there right mind would teach a child such a spell enlist they need it."

"Well Lily I am in my right mind and Harry did need it." Said Remus smiling brightly at his friend.

"You taught him the patronus charm!" she screamed eyes blazing. "Why and when?!"

"He needed it because the dementors affected him very badly and during a quidditch match he fell of his broom because of them. So when he asked me if I could teach the spell to him, I accepted. He learned it in his third year." Whispered Remus backing away.

"THIRD YEAR!!!!!" shouted Lily. "That was to advance for him Remus!"

"But yet he did it, his patronus is the form of James animagus form, a stag." Said Remus

"Really?" asked James, eyes wide in realisation that his son had a piece of him at all times.

"Yes it looks just like Prongs, James I was completely shocked when I herd and Sirius as well. We never expect him to have you as his form as he never meet Prongs before and didn't know about you ether, as Prongs that is. Plus I never thought he could make such a powerful patronus." Said Remus. "He saved Sirius's life, Lily, with his patronus he made over a hundred dementors flee from him."

"He saved Sirius…" whispered James eyes wide.

"Yes if it weren't for Harry and Hermione in a sense then Sirius wouldn't be here and nor would Harry himself." He said looking down at his hands.

…

Harry stared at his Charms Professor, in happiness. Today they were learning a fire spell the last spell of the year. It was what people called the fire guardian spell, what it did was pretty simple, it summoned a guardian that best suits the caster.

"Alright people the spell is long but here its, Incendia Curator ego voco vos adeo meus suffragium!" said the charms professor. Everybody repeted the spell and then they were told to try one by one.

"Potter your turn." Said the professor. Harry stood and raised his wand. He concentrated then whispered the spells name.

"Incendia Curator ego voco vos adeo meus suffragium." The magic broke free of his grasp and suddenly the room filled with heat as the spell worked. Harry was soon surrounded by two beasts. A royal flame lion and the winged fox were on each side of him and burned like fire. The class all stared in amassment as the spell worked but soon cheered. The spell ended and Harry sat down smiling brightly.

"Well done Potter, you always seem to impress me it seems." Said the professor, smiling brightly. "Now the rest of you start practising. Potter come here." Getting op Harry went over. "I herd one of your special abilities is fire spells, I got you something sense you plainly didn't tell anybody about your birthday." He whispered shaking his head.

"But professor…" he whispered, eyes wide.

"No buts, Hooch already gave you a present if I am correct now I just thought it would come in handy with that ability of yours." He said handing over two books. Harry looked at them and his eyes seemed to brighten as the professor knew they would. Both books were entirely about fire spells and potions.

"Thank you professor." He whispered smiling brightly at him.

"Good now get back to that set of yours." He instructed him.

Sitting in his set he looked at the books in amassment then Amethyst popped into his view.

"Why did he give you those?" she asked.

"For my birthday." He answered looking away.

"Birthday? When was it?" asked Amethyst eyes wide.

"I never told anybody I always forget my birthday so when it came I didn't notice." He told her shaking his head. "It was July 31." He answered her.

"WHAT!!!! But yaw can you forget your birthday?" she asked shocked. "Oh Harry I didn't get you anything." She wined shaking her head.

"Don't worry about Amethyst its ok really." He told her smiling at her.

"But…" she started but Harry stopped her.

"No buts, its really ok love. Now what I have just realised is that I don't even know your own birthday." He said smiling at her.

"November first." she answered.

…

Super soon arrived and the teenagers all gathered in the eating hall. The noise was load as summer was coming to an end and everybody wanted to talk as mush as possible. The head of the camp suddenly stood bringing silence to the hall.

"I understand that you all wish to talk amongst each other as summer is coming to an end. This summer has been a great summer and I hope that you all enjoyed yourself. Now there is one last thing that is going to happen. Tonight you all shall pack your things because we will be spending the two last days in New York's magical alley." said the head making everybody cheer and soon the noise went op making the staff laugh as they herd everybody speaking about the next day.

"Potter we wish to speak with you privately after dinner." Said Professor White as she motioned to Professor Shadow.

"Of course Professor." Answered Harry smiling at her.

"Meet us at my office then." She told him then left. Ten minutes latter Harry made his way to Professor White's office Pyrros in his arms. He arrived and knocked at the door waiting to be allowed entrance.

"Come in Potter." Said a voice, behind the door. Opening it he soon walked in.

"Sit down Potter we wish to speak with you, we know that we probably already taught you an entire year at Hogwarts just like the other professors but we see your talent in Defence Against the Dark arts and Mind Magic so we will be sending you extra work during the school year along with books that might help you learn more." Said Professor Shadow making him grin.

"Now Potter I want to check you mind shields sense I want to make sure that your mind is free of that offal dark magic." Said Professor White.

"Be my guest Professor, but eh I don't think you'll like it in there." He told her.

"Don't worry Potter." She answered. Soon she whispered the spell and entered his mind. Five minutes latter she left his mind, pail and shaking.

"Maybe you were right Potter." She whispered shaking her head. "I pity who ever tried to enter your mind." she whispered.

"I also got a special one for Voldemort sense that would probably make him happy." He told her smirking.

"Right well Potter, you definitely have a good imagination." She said taking a deep breath.

"You can go Potter, oh and if you need us send a letter." Said Professor Shadow.

"Thank you professors." He said then left.

…

Arriving at the bunk house he found a letter on the table wrote to him. Wondering who on earth would be sending him a letter he picked it op and sat down. It looked fancy, the parchment was thick and creamy. The writing on the parchment was elegant and done in purple. There was also a seal that he didn't recognize.

"That's the American ministry of magic seal." Said Amethyst looking at the letter in his hand in shook and making Harry jumped as he didn't know she was there.

"Why would the American ministry send me a letter?" he asked her as she sat beside him.

"Well open it and we'll find out." She said smiling brightly.

Gulping Harry opened it and started to read when he finished he was pail.

"Why was I invited to an American ministry ball?" he asked shocked out of her mind.

"You're the heir to the Potter family, the American ministry doesn't know that your parents are alive. You're in America so it's the perfect opportunity to get the Potter's to attend an American function." She told him.

"Is it expected I go?" he asked.

"Yes to represent your family." she answered smiling at him.

"Want to join me I mean its September first we miss the arrival at school but still…" he asked her.

"All go, I just have to tell my parents and get a dress you have dress robs?" she asked.

"Got them during my last visit to New York, need them to attend that ministry meeting in London." He told her shaking his head.

"Then for the first time in twenty years a member of the Potter family is attending an American ministry function." She said making Harry smile.

"I have to write a letter to give Chrissie and tell Madame Hooch so she can back it op." he said shaking his head and standing op. He gathered some parchment and an ink pen and started to write. After writing an acceptance letter to the American ministry he then wrote a letter for Chrissie to give the headmaster after the feast. He sent the letter off and relaxed.

…

The next day arrived quick as people woke op. They all gathered at the departure point trunks in there pockets. Then they all disappeared and reappeared at the New York and the party began.

Arriving in their rooms they put all there things down and Harry had to go with Amethyst to get her dress. He knew that he would be wearing his black robs with the royal flame lions so she would need to match his robs.

They arrived at the store and Harry soon sat down on a chair. Dress by dress she came out but finally Harry saw one he loved. It was dark blood red, halter and mermaid style. Just at the knee and down were ruffles and there was a red rose just above it. The dress fit Amethyst perfectly, it was just perfect.

"That's it." he whispered looking at her in amazement.

"You think so." She asked twirling around.

"Yes its you Amethyst." He said making her smile brightly.

"I think so as well. All take it." she told the woman.

"When will you need it?" asked the woman.

"September first." she said.

"Then I best get started now don't worry it's very close so it wont take long." She told Amethyst getting started. Two hours latter they left Amethyst carrying her dress. They put it into her room and then went back out. She found a pair of gold stiletto heel sandals to match the dress and bought them then they continued.

"What about a haircut?" he asked her, making her smile.

"I think it would be a great idea." She said kissing him.

Arriving at the hair salon they went in and soon were assaulted.

"Such marvellous hair you both have!" shouted a woman with mixture of pink and purple hair. "Which one of you is in need of a haircut?"

"I am ma'am." He said making the woman smile brightly.

"Well come here cherry because I know just what to do to you." she said.

A haft an hour latter Harry and Amethyst left the hair salon, Harry now with short hair that was now spiked and had a light coating of silver tips.

"What do you say of going shopping in muggle New York?" asked Amethyst.

"Sure." Answered Harry, smiling down at his girlfriend.

Arriving in the muggle world they started to look around. They went into stores and bought some things then returned to the magical world for lunch.

"So got a haircut I see Harry." said Chrissie smiling at him.

"Yaw my scare has faded and thanks to the tan, nobody can see It." he told her. "Are you sure your alright getting the platform alone?" he asked her.

"Yaw I can don't worry Harry, everything will be fine." she said. At the end of the feast all just hand the letter to the first teacher I can get a hold of and get to my tower." She said smiling at him.

"People I say we take a small nape and get ready for tonight after all its our last night together as a team until who knows when and we want to get piss ass drunk." Said Christopher, making the rest of the team laugh.

…

Music was pounding as people danced. Bodies flowed as one as Harry dance with Amethyst. They were in the middle of the dance floor preset firmly against each other. It was as if they were in a totally different world as they danced, staring into each others eyes always touching each other. After a few dances they went to the bar to get a drink.

"Something sour." Said Harry as the bartender asked what they wanted.

"I got this new thing it's a mixture of magical sour whiskey and the muggle cherry sourpuss." He tolled them.

"Will take it." he said grinning.

Looking at there drinks they both did a toast and chugged it down. Amethyst chocked along with Harry but Harry's eyes seemed to glow with happiness.

"All take another one of those mate." He said making Amethyst laugh at the bartenders face. "Those things are bloody amassing." He said grinning.

"If you want it you get it kid." Said the bartender shaking his head a smile on his face.

Soon Harry was drinking but after a few more of those they went onto the dance floor. All night they danced and drank and by two o'clock they were positively smashed. Four o'clock arrived and they finally found there way to their hotel room or Harry's enlist and both fell onto his bed sleep taking over their bodies immediately.

…

The sun shined through the blinds waking Harry from his slumber. His head felt heavy and pounded repeatedly. He felt a worm body next to his and opened his eyes to see Amethyst. Closing them quick he groaned. The best idea that was going through his mind right then and there was to law in bed relax and absorb the feeling of Amethyst cuddled to him. A few minutes latter he fell back asleep, head still pounding but a smile on his lips. When lunch rolled by they finally woke op. both got dressed in grey sweet pants and t-shirts and went down for lunch. Harry saw Madam Hooch and decided to tell her about he function thing before he forgot. Going over she grinned at him.

"I was invited to attend the American ministry of magic function September first so I wont be at the feast." He told her.

"Thank you for telling me Potter." She said smiling.

"Also Chrissie has a letter to give to a professor. It's from me." He told her after that he went and ate lunch. After lunch they all gathered in Harry's room and relaxed keeping the blinds closed so that the sun didn't hurt there heads. They were all exhausted and knew that that night would come fast and easy on them.

…

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office eyes closed. School would be starting soon and it meant the ministry hearing or meting as well. It was clear Fudge was trying to make a full out of Harry Potter but what he didn't know was that the boy was telling the through and that he, minister of magic had doomed the wizarding world. They had wasted precious time just because the man was to coward to admit to the return of Voldemort. He really hoped things would turn well this year, the students needed to feel safe at school although for one it was pretty hard to feel safe. Shaking his head he sighed then relaxed against his chair.

…

September first soon arrived and people were running around. Chrissie already left with Madam Hooch and now everybody else was getting ready to leave. Still Amethyst and Harry were able to relax as they wouldn't be leaving until early the next morning. They ate breakfast together and then walked around muggle New York, after lunch they walked around magical New York. When it came time to get ready they separated to there own rooms.

Amethyst arrived in her room and took a bath. After washing her body and hair in a strawberry scented shampoo and body wash she dried of and put her dress on. After that she did her hair. Pining it op strand by strand into an elegant design, she carfully put a spell on it so that it would stay in place then did her make up. She didn't put a lot on as she didn't need to. When she finished that she did her accessories. She put a gold tiara on her forehead, courtesy of her mother, a set of gold bracelets and a gold necklace around her neck. Standing op she made her way to the mirror and looked herself op and down. Happy with the results she left her room.

Harry arrived in his room and took a shower after that he started to get dressed. first his dress robes then his hair. He spiked it perfectly so that it wouldn't be too rebellious but still have a little bit of teenager in it. After that he put his dragon hid boots on and looked himself in the mirror. He looked pretty good if he did say so himself. Leaving the room Harry arrived downstairs wearing his black robs and a black outer cloak. Soon Amethyst appeared her dress capturing many eyes.

"You take my breath away love." He whispered capturing her hand and kissing it gently. She smiled at him and soon they disappeared. The night was beginning and Harry really wished he wouldn't have accepted to attend.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They arrived and soon found themselves escorted to a set of double doors. Whispering their names to the man he soon announced them. "Presenting Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Amethyst Prince!" Both figures glided down the stairs capturing a lot of attention and when they reached the floor the American minister was already three. Harry looked him over as they walked towards him. He was tall and seemed to be more courage's then fudge. He had short black hair and kind blue eyes. His robes were quite sophisticated and done in navy blue silver and other blues. The man also seemed to be genuinely happy to see him there that night and was smiling brightly.

"Mister Potter it's a pleasure to meet you and to have you here tonight." Said the minister, shaking his hand. Harry returned the smile and shock the hand making sure it was a good handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Minister. Sir, I would like to present my girlfriend, Amethyst Prince." Said Harry smiling at Amethyst.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Minister." Amethyst whispered.

"Indeed my dear, pleasure to meet you as well." he said kissing her hand and smiling cheerfully at her.

"My apologies for such a short notice letter Mr. Potter I did not know that you were in America until a few days ago." He said.

"No need to apologies sir and please call me Harry. Mr. Potter makes me sound old." he told the minister smiling. The minister laughed and returned his smile.

"Of course Harry, you are after all not old and I would be very happy to call you Harry." he said. "You are very different then my own Minister, sir. It is good to see that not all ministers are like him." he said.

"Your minister is Cornelius Fudge is it not?" asked the minister frowning softly as he thought.

"Yes it is." He answered.

"Pardon me for saying this but the idiot who wont believe or even verify if the darkest dark lord of your country is back from the dead?" he asked.

"Yes that idiot." He said shaking his head. "There was enough proof to tell him that Voldemort is back from the dead, a dead body, a death eater, the dark mark reappearing at the death eaters arm." He said.

"Well Harry sometimes the power of a minister gets to a person's head. I think that has happened to your own Minister and he doesn't wish to relinquish hold of the Ministry." Concluded the American Magical Minister. "Now, why don't I introduce you to some people Harry?" asked the minister returning to his cheerful self. Harry looked at Amethyst who smiled brightly at him.

"That would very nice Minister." Answered Harry.

…

Arriving on the platform Chrissie looked around and signed, it was empty. Going she found a compartment and set herself op locking the door and putting a shadow spell on the glace. She pulled her pillow out and put it on the sofa then fell asleep happy that she only wore grey sweat pants and a blue t-shirt. Soon she fell asleep sadly it was only short lived as there was continues knocking at the door of her compartment. Getting op she pulled the door opened and glared at the person behind it.

"What!" she asked.

"You have room girl?" asked a pompous looking blond boy she thought looked a lot like the kid Harry described to her.

"Draco Malfow?" she asked raising an eye brow and crossing her arms.

"Yes." He said sending his nose op into the air.

"Sorry Harry told me about you and no I don't have room in my compartment its currently being filed by me." She growled.

"Potter?" he asked. "Is he too scared to come out and see me." Sneered Malfow.

"Actually he isn't here, his attending a Ministry function in America for the Potter family." she said smirking then she slammed the compartment door closed and returned to her seat.

When they arrived at Hogwarts Chrissie was relived, guys these days couldn't take the answer no or buzz the fuck off, seriously. She had to hex five of them until they were too scared to come near her. Now she was dressed in her uniform minus those horrible shoes and was waiting to be sorted. She stud at the back sense she would be the last to be sorted.

"Now students this year we have a new fifth year, she has come from America, please welcome Miss Chrissie Blair!" announced the headmaster smiling brightly. Chrissie shook her head at the announcement and went op sitting on the stool she crossed her legs elegantly and waited soon a voice filled her head.

_Friends with Mister Potter I see, well it's about time. That boy needed more friends then just Granger and Weasley. I told him Slytherin would have been better but know he wanted somewhere apart from Slytherin. He ends of in Gryffindor and the boy starts to get lazy. Six new friends and one girlfriend will make the boy loosen op and probably become a better student. I tell you the headmaster has been in a fit trying to find the boy and all this time he has been in America attending a Quidditch camp and learning magic. Merlin's beard, Albus is going to be peeved about this. _

"_Are you not supposed to be sorting me?" _ She asked shaking her head and making It laugh.

_Indeed I am now lets see you have the talents for Ravenclaw but you would want to go there then we have the talents for Slytherin but I'm not sure it's the house for you, you may be loyal for a Huffulpuff but you don't belong there that leaves one house child. Hope you like…_Gryffindor!

Gryffindor cheered as Chrissie went over, she smiled lazily at the fifth year girls around her and then asked the question she knew would annoy one of them.

"I hear Harry Potter attends this school. Is he, you know, a hunk?" Her eyes were wide and her face innocent as she asked but still now she knew which one was Hermione Granger because her face turned red with anger and she glared at her.

"Harry Potter is not a piece of meat somebody can just talk about at there own lesser!" said Hermione anger burning in her eyes. "He is a person that disserves some respect." She finished sniffling.

"Then why didn't you give it to him this summer?" she asked glaring at her. "You must be Hermione Granger, I herd about your letter to him. What you wrote was stupid; you're not his mother you had no right ordering him to return to England or saying anything about his choice of getting away from the fame he doesn't want." Said Chrissie eyes narrowed as she looked at yet bushy haired girl. "Harry, for the first time in his life was having fun, I herd what he did at this school and to tell you the truth he should have left years ago." She sneered. "You should be ashamed of yourself saying all those things in that letter."

"You know were he is?" Screeched Hermione eyes narrowed. "I demand you tell me at once so I can tell the headmaster, if you don't tell me then I'll report you." She told Chrissie making her raise an eyebrow. "Report me on what, keeping a secret I didn't know I wasn't allowed doing that." she sneered. "Harry said you were smart, he also said you were loyal but I see that badge on your chest made your head swell op the size of two melons and fogged your mind from whose life is whose. Well all tell you right now, Harry won't accept you ordering him around Granger. He isn't the person you thought he was and he certainly isn't the same friend that left this place during the summer. No he is confident and a great person." Finished Chrissie, glaring at Hermione. Furious, Hermione turned around and started to speak with who she suspected to be Ronald Weasley, leaving her to eat her food after she finished she say no other reason in staying in the great hall, so stood and made her way to the head table, ignoring the silence that fell the hall.

"What is it child?" he asked looking at it in slight shock.

"A letter from Harry Potter. He needed to attend a Ministry function in America sense he was invited and didn't want to hurt his family name. I suppose they didn't know the Potters were alive." she told him smirking. "Yes Harry knows they are alive and stay out of my mind." she finished in a whisper so only the headmaster could here her then she turning on her heel and walking away, leaving a shocked headmaster, and a few shocked professors behind.

Arriving at Gryffindor tower she unpacked her things then started to change things first she made the room bigger and made her own bed a king-size she also added a window. After that she opened her trunk and pulled some pyjamas out with some bath stuff and went to take a shower. As she was drying of her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked wondering who would be phoning he now.

"Yaw did it go Chrissie?" asked the unmistakable voice of Harry Potter.

"As well as can be. I was sorted into Gryffindor, the hat thinks its good you found new friends and says that he sticks by his thoughts of sorting you into Slytherin. Anyway I got into a fight with that Granger girl and gave the letter to the headmaster with a threat to never enter my mind again." She told him putting her pyjamas on.

"You got into a fight with Hermione?" he asked her.

"Yes I did, the girl ordered me, Ordered Harry!" she told him arriving in the dormitory to see the girls all there.

"Ordered you to do what?" he asked.

"To tell were you are of course." She said smirking at Hermione who was looking at her in shock.

"How did you get that to work?" she asked.

"It's in polite to ask a question when somebody's on the phone Granger wait your turn, I'm speaking to my captain, you know Harry Potter." She said rolling her eyes. "You see impolite as well, I don't know yaw you put op with it for four years." she told him making him laugh suddenly the phone was riped from her hands and she glared at Hermione.

"Harry James Potter where are you!" she yelled.

"Hermione! Fuck its impolite to take another's phone!" said Harry.

"You are in big trouble young man when you get here I'm i…" she started but Chrissie took her phone back.

"Your getting reported for taking something that isn't your Granger." She told the girl glaring furiously at her.

"Yaw dare you I was speaking to him." she screamed.

"It's my phone bitch." Said Chrissie walked over to her bed.

"Chrissie tell her that it's my life and that I don't give a damn what she say's, all do with it as I please." Said Harry making Chrissie smirk. She turned around and shouted.

"Granger, Harry says that it's his life and that he doesn't give a damn about what you say; he'll do what he wants with his life!" then she turned back around and climbed into bed.

"Well Harry when are you coming back." he said.

"Tomorrow after noon after the ministry meeting." He told her.

"Right well see yaw then, take care of each other ok." She said.

"We will Chrissie." He answered.

"Oh and Harry, thanks for lending me your map and telling me yaw to us it. I left before I was shown to Gryffindor and after telling the painting that I'm new and friends with Harry Potter she let me in." he said.

"No problem I do want that map back." he said, and Chrissie could practically here the smile on his face.

"All give it back tomorrow no worries." She said laughing softly.

…

Albus Dumbledore arrived at his office with the Potters and head of Gryffindor. He took a seat at his chair. Harry hadn't been at Gryffindor table and that had worried him he swore that boy was going to give him grey hairs. Hopefully the letter would answer some of the questions in his head. Opening the letter he started to read.

_To Headmaster Dumbledore, _

_ My responsibilities as the heir to the Potter family have come up, I must attend a function in America. I see that you decided not to tell the world that my parents are alive. Yes I know they are alive. Sense tomorrow is the meeting at the English ministry of magic I will be arriving at Hogwarts tomorrow during lunch. _

_Gryffindor student, _

_Harry Potter_

"How on earth does he know? Who told him?" asked Lily eyes wide.

"I do not know Lily, but it must have been somebody who knew of your existence." He said shaking his head.

"America, he was in America this summer." Whispered McGonagall eyes wide.

"What is it Minerva?" asked the headmaster looking at his head of Gryffindor.

"Madam Hooch was in America." She answered making the headmaster frown. If his flying instructor was in America it had to be a coincidence. There couldn't possibly be a connection.

"Do you think she knew were he was and didn't say anything?" asked the head of Gryffindor.

"She couldn't have known that we were looking for him after all his disappearance wasn't announced, we were hoping he would appear at the opening feast." He said shaking his head.

…

Harry twirled Amethyst around the dance floor as they danced. Both smiled for just being together, although it was their last night together for a long time. Pulling Amethyst closely to him they continued to dance.

"I will miss you so mush." He whispered looking into her eyes.

"I'm already missing you love." She whispered. "I will miss the feel of your arms around me as we sleep." She whispered. "I'll miss the way you hug me and kiss me everyday telling me you love me." She continued lining op to kiss him.

"I'll miss having you in my arms." He whispered. "I'll miss having the opportunity to kiss you every morning every time I wish to do so." He continued kissing her patiently.

When they let go Amethyst rested her head against his chest as he raped his arms around her waist. They continued to dance together just happy to feel the hit from each other.

"You want to take a walk in those gardens?" he asked her.

"Loved to." she answered.

Leading Amethyst to the gardens they soon relaxed as the cool wind cooled there heated bodies. They both looked op at the crescent moon and smiled.

"It's such a beautiful night." Whispered Amethyst lining into Harry's side.

"It is a very beautiful night." He whispered.

"Promise me Harry that you wont let Voldemort hurt you." she whispered.

"I'll do my best Amethyst but I can't promise that." he whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Do your best." She whispered closing her eyes.

"I will, I promise, I will." He whispered hugging her tightly.

A few minutes latter they returned inside. But just as they were going to go onto the dance floor again, a voice caught there attention.

"I thought I recognized your face Mister Potter." Turning around they saw a woman with brown hair and eyes. "I am Madam Bones I work for the Ministry." She said.

"Susan Bones' aunt?" he asked.

"Yes I am." She answered smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." He said shaking her hand.

"Is it true mister Potter are your parents alive?" she asked eyes hopeful.

"I didn't see them but Madam Hooch saw both of them." He answered her.

"Oh Madam Bones I would like to present to you my girlfriend, Amethyst Prince." He said motioning to Amethyst who smiled at Madame Bones.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Prince; if my niece is to believed then you are this gentleman's first girlfriend." She said smiling at her.

"Thank you Madam." She answered.

Alright people this is the last chapter of the story after all its called A Quidditch Summer the sequel will be coming op soon. I have a four day weekend this weekend so I have enough time to write a chapter or two and post them. Thank you for reading and please continue to read.


End file.
